Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Después de una pesadilla, Misao ya no ha sido la misma... al menos con Aoshi. ¿O acaso será por ese nuevo muchacho...? *Terminado*
1. Prologo

**Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas**

**_Prólogo_**

Corría. Corría con mas fuerza de la que creía poseer. Con mas deseos de alejarse de ese lugar a al que llamaba hogar del que quería aceptar.

Demasiado horror. Demasiado dolor. Demasiada.... verdad revelada en solo una noche.

¡Maldición! No lo quería aceptar, no lo quería aceptar, pero sabía que era cierto. Tan cierto como que el sol resplandece en el cielo de día y las estrellas danzan en la noche. 

- ¡¡Porque!! – grito con fuerza, llena de frustración.

Viendo de nuevo las imágenes en su mente, como él se iba.... nuevamente. La persona que ella mas amaba en este mundo. Escuchando de nuevo, en su mente, aquel grito desgarrador que emanara de sus propios labios, abrió los ojos repentinamente y con sorpresa se encontró en medio del bosque.

¿Cuánto había corrido?

Respiro ruidosamente mientras trataba de calmar las emociones que se agitaban en su interior y entonces.... supo que no estaba sola.

Un chico de cabello rubio-oscuro se encontraba arriba de un árbol, observándola con una mirada muerta en sus ojos. Por un instante ella sintió la necesidad de gritarle, de hacerle irse de ese lugar o de huir ella misma, pero.... por algún extraño motivo decidió hablarle....

- ¿Qué tanto ves? - preguntó agresivamente, notando con algo de irritación que el chico ni siquiera se inmutaba ante aquella brusquedad.

Después de un largo y pesado silencio el chico por fin hablo.

- Tus ojos.... – dijo él con toda calma. Como si encontrarse con una extraña en medio del bosque a media noche fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Ella no entendía. ¿Qué tenían de especial sus ojos? 

- ¿Qué tienen?

- ... Son iguales a los míos... la misma pena los llena.....

Ella se confundió por un momento hasta que observo los ojos esmeraldas de él....

Si.... sus ojos también estaban llenos de tristeza.

El jovencito suspiro cerrando los ojos y casi de inmediato bajo del árbol de un salto, quedando junto a ella.

Ella siguió cada uno de los movimientos de el extraño, atenta por si trataba de atacarla. Después de todo una ninja jamás estaba segura, no? Además lo acababa de conocer; le provocaba una curiosidad que nunca había sentido y pese a la inusual confianza que jamás le tuvo a otra persona, no debía de fiarse.

- Mi nombre es Makimachi Misao.... y el tuyo?

El chico de ojos esmeralda sonrió pacíficamente mientras un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos.


	2. Una nueva Actitud

Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas 

La muchacha se miro al espejo fijamente. ¿Había cambiado tanto? ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto?

Sabia que si.

Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que era mentira.

Antes era alegre, animosa y llena de energía. Eso no había cambiado casi en nada.

Casi.

Misao Makimachi suspiro y se levanto, arreglando un poco su atuendo de oniwabanshu.

Odiaba usar su atuendo ninja en Kyoto, porque era su hogar y no tenia porque estar alerta, lista para entrar en acción. Pero lo usaba por una razón. Por una persona.

Aoshi Shinomori.

Después de todo... lo que ella hacia siempre era por él... ¿cierto? Cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeño gesto que él hacia la incitaba a intentar ser mas cómica, mas vivaz, mas.... mas _algo. Ella decidió convertirse en lo necesario para hacerlo feliz._

Pero... con el tiempo... ella lo entendió.

Aoshi jamas sonreiría. O mejor dicho, _ella_ jamas haría sonreír a Aoshi.

Cuando lo entendió.... se detuvo.

Dejo de sonreírle, de contarle sandeces, de hablarle cada vez que le llevaba el te, de arrastrarlo cada vez que Okina y los demás se reunían.

¿Para que hacerlo? No tenia caso. Simplemente no daba resultado y eso era mas que obvio.

Hace tres días fue cuando se dio cuenta, tras despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Una en donde Aoshi se iba nuevamente, pero esta vez a un lugar lejano... muy lejano. Mas al despertar se dio cuenta... que era la realidad. Siempre lo fue. Aoshi estaba mas allá de sus limites.

Y sus pensamientos de esa noche reveladora aun retumbaban en su mente.

"He soñado durante mucho tiempo... es hora de despertar"

* * *

Aoshi abrió lentamente lo ojos por sexta vez esa tarde, en menos de cuatro minutos. Algo no andaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Pero no podía identificar exactamente que estaba mal.

Así estuvo abriendo los ojos por media hora, cada minuto, sin poder concentrarse en su meditación.

"¿Que me pasa?" penso sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando una vez mas sumergirse en su meditación.

Fue entonces que lo oyó, suaves pasos acercándose a donde el estaba. No necesito abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

Era Misao.

- Empezare ahora Aoshi-sama - murmuro Misao, sabiendo bien que el había escuchado cada uno de sus movimientos, si bien no había dado muestras de haberla notado.

Aoshi abrió los ojos y observo como Misao comenzaba la ceremonia de té, sin abrir sus ojos, haciéndolo mas por instinto que por otra cosa. Cada movimiento era suave y delicado, hecho con infinita gracia.

Pero... solo había una taza. Aoshi estrecho los ojos ligeramente al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. No era la primera vez que ella lo dejaba tomando el té solo, sin acompañarlo como usualmente lo hacia. De hecho, desde hace seis días que lo dejo de acompañar en su 'descanso'. Hace seis días que había dejado de parlotear sobre todo y sobre nada. De arrimársele a cada oportunidad. Simplemente de estar cerca de él.

Y entonces... volvió a ocurrir. Apenas hubo terminado la ceremonia Misao arrimo la taza hacia Aoshi sin verlo a los ojos y murmuro suavemente:

- Su te esta listo Aoshi-sama.

El solo asintió, desganadamente y tomo su taza de te, mas ese sentimiento no lo abandonaba.

Algo no estaba bien. Misao no estaba bien.

* * *

Aoshi decidió, después de dos semanas, que era hora de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Durante todo ese tiempo Misao se había estado alejando mas y mas de él, primero dejo de hablarle y contarle todo lo que le sucedía en el día, después a ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos o al hacerlo dirigirle una mirada neutra, luego paso de dirigirse hacia él como 'Aoshi-sama' a decirle 'Shinomori-sama' y finalmente ahora era Omasu quien le llevaba el té. ¡¡Era el colmo!!

"No es que me moleste... pero debo de saber si esta bien. Es mi deber, prometí protegerla y velar por ella"

Mientras pensaba en esto se dirigía al Aoiya con pasos lentos y calmados. Cuando entro lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

- ¡Misao-chan! ¡Ten cuidado!

- ¡Ah, es que me pongo nerviosa Okon-chan!

- Eso es porque eres una tonta Misao-chan - exclamo Shiro entre risas.

A Misao le salió una vena en la frente y comenzó a perseguir a Shiro repitiendo una y otra vez "ahora veras quien es el tonto"

Aoshi tenia la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa. ¡Misao, la pequeña Misao estaba de vuelta! ¡La cascarrabias que molestaba a todos y les daba un momento de alegría estaba de vuelta!

Pero en ese instante Misao se dio cuenta de su presencia. Y su seriedad fue casi absoluta.

- Ah, no debo perder mi tiempo contigo Shiro-kun, tengo que ir a dejar esto - sonrió casi imperceptible y abandono la cocina, pasando a un lado de Aoshi sin ni siquiera saludarlo.

Todos en el cuarto estaban desconcertados, pero pronto volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Por un momento estaba demasiado turbado para hacer o pensar en algo, pero después sintió una furia increíble. Pero eso tampoco duro mucho, pues paso a una gran tristeza.

Así es que a Misao no le pasaba nada. Era él. Siempre fue el.

¿Y que mas podía esperar? Después de todo Misao era una jovencita llena de vida, tal vez se había dado cuenta que si se quedaba cerca de él todo lo que conseguiría seria amargarse como él.

Aoshi no quiso saber mas y simplemente abandono la cocina.

Y unos ojos lo observaron retirarse con una infinita pena.

"Lo siento Aoshi... pero creo que tal vez llegas demasiado tarde"

* * *

- ¡Llegas tarde Misao-chan, ya pensaba que no venias!

- ¡Ah, perdón Fuuma-chan! - le sonrió alegremente Misao a su amigo.

Fuuma Henna era un joven de la edad de Misao, quien tenia el mismo carácter alegre que ella. Por ese motivo ambos se habían hecho amigos tan pronto. Hacia apenas una semana que se conocían y ya se hablaban como amigos de toda la vida. Sin duda era porque ambos eran demasiado extrovertidos....

"Pero gracias a que lo conocí he podido estar menos triste..." se admitió a si misma Misao.

- ¿Y que hacemos hoy? - pregunto Fuuma con los brazos tras su cabeza, caminando a un lado de Misao. - ¿Molestar a Kiri-kun?

- Nah, pobre, - comenzó Misao con un tono serio - comienza a darme lastima que siempre lo molestemos.

Ambos trataron de mantener la seriedad un tiempo mas, pero les fue imposible.

- ¡¡Si, como no!! - exclamaron a coro, seguido de lo cual se echaron a reír.

- No, pero ya en serio - se calmo un poco Fuuma - Que haremos hoy, no me quiero morir de aburrimiento.

- ¿Una carrera? - sugirió Misao - No hay nada mas que hacer. Aunque me fascina fastidiar a Kiri-kun, sus padres le venden comida al Aoiya a buen precio, no quiero que eso cambie.

- Hmm, buen punto. Además necesita un descanso. - apoyo él.

- ¡Pues decídete hombre, que no tengo todo el día!

- ¡Ok! Tendrá que ser una carrera. - se animo Fuuma. - ¿De aquí al templo?

Misao se aturdió un poco, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente. Por supuesto que, aunque le había comentado algunas cosas de Aoshi a Fuuma, el muchacho no tenia idea de que él meditaba en el templo.

- ¡Esta bien! Prepárate para que patee tu trasero Fuuma-chan.

Fuuma solo rió.

* * *

Aoshi había tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas claramente y decidió que si Misao actuaba de forma distinta con el, debía de hacer un motivo. Si bien, a su parecer era suficiente el saber que ella estaba harta de él, pensaba que también había otra razón.

Iba tan concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones que no vio venir a un joven que estaba a punto de chocar con él.

- ¡¡Hey, cuidado!! - trato de advertirle el joven.

Aoshi estuvo a punto de esquivar al chico, pero al ver la figura tras el se sorprendió demasiado como para pensar en nada mas. Los resultados fueron.... obvios.

- Itaiiii - murmuro el muchacho, sobándose la cabeza desde el piso.

La muchacha freno al ver la caída de su amigo.

- ¿Estas bien Fuuma-chan? - pregunto Misao, reprimiendo una risa.

- Hai Misao-chan, solo me sorprendí, es todo - le respondió Fuuma, levantándose rápidamente.

- Eso te pasa por tonto - le reprendió con burla ella.

- ¡¡¡Oiiiiiii!!! - chillo él - Deberías de atenderme con delicadeza por mi herida en la cabeza. ¿Que tal si quedo mas tonto de lo que ya estoy?

- ¡Ja! Quisiera ver si eso es posible.... - se burlo abiertamente con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de la persona con la que había chocado Fuuma. Y al ver su identidad su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Ahh.... gomen Shinomori-sama, Fuuma-chan y yo no deseábamos molestarlo - se disculpo Misao, haciendo una profunda reverencia que extraño tanto a Fuuma como a Aoshi. Ciertamente mas a Aoshi. Misao siempre era respetuosa, pero jamas tan sumisa.

- ¿Shinomori-sama? - repitió extrañado Fuuma, tratando de hacer memoria - ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acorde! ¡¡Es el tipo que dices siempre esta callado!! - al darse cuenta de lo que dijo (y que lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos) Fuuma se sonrojo profundamente.

Misao se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

- Un gusto verlo Shinomori-sama - se despidió de Aoshi - ¡Vamos Fuuma-chan, todavía tenemos que tener esa carrera de regreso!

- H-Hai. Adiós Shinomori-san - murmuro el chico.

Aoshi no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que choco con el joven. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para hablar...

Una razón, un motivo. Y el motivo aparentemente se llamaba Fuuma.......

* * *

Notas del autor:

No tengo la menor idea de porque empece a escribir esto, pero me llego una idea para una pequeña historia y decidi iniciarla.

Ideas, quejas, sigerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

Itaiiii.- Expresión de dolor. Algo como un "ouch"

Hai.- Si

Gomen.- Disculpe


	3. Dos de la misma calaña

**Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas**

Misao llevaba la delantera, pero a decir verdad ahora su mente maldecía a Fuma y su torpeza.

"Mira que decir de él y enfrente de Aoshi-sama....."

Sin embargo no podía culpar a su amigo.... el no sabía lo que ella sentía. O al menos no completamente. Fuuma sabía que ella amaba a Asohi, pero quizás no se imaginaba con que fuerza, con que fervor y devoción ella lo amaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la meta y por supuesto, ella ganó.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Gane, gane! ¡¡Nadie puede en contra de la gran Misao Makimachi!! – celebro ella.

Fuuma sonrió ligeramente al ver a Misao dar en SD dando saltos de un lado al otro, vanagloriándose por su victoria.

- Ara, ara no es para tanto Misao-chan – dijo él, con tanta dignidad como pudo

- ¡JA! ¡Eso dices porque perdiste! ¡Pero yo no! ¡¡Yo ganeeee!!

- Olvídalo... nunca podré ganarte... – murmuro él, no pensando en la carrera sino en la discusión – Es tarde, me esta dando hambre. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un plato de nijukaga? ¡Yo invito!

- Mmm, siendo así. ¡Acepto!

* * *

En el Aoiya, Aoshi se topa con Okina.

- Oh, Aoshi muchacho, ¿qué te trae por acá? ¿Ocurre algo?

Por un instante el se quedo callado

- Yo... acabo de ver a Misao – dijo lentamente.

Okina asintió con suavidad, creyendo saber a donde se dirigía la conversación.

- La vi con un muchacho.... no lo conocía – aseguro - ¿Quién es... Quién es este muchacho?

"Al grano, pero aun aparentando estar desinteresado" suspiro Okina "Ni siquiera cuando se trata de la persona mas querida puede demostrarlo."

- ¿Tenía pelo rubio y ojos verdes? – pregunto Okina, fingiendo estar tan despreocupado como siempre.

Aoshi asintió.

- ¡Ah! Entonces no tienes nada de que apurarte. Ese era Fuuma-kun. El y Misao se han hecho muy amigos últimamente.

Aoshi apretó los labios, tratando de evitar la pregunta que quería decir. Finalmente decidió hablar.

- Ah.... ya veo – su orgullo gano.

"Ni siquiera cuando se trata de perder a lo mas querido puede demostrarlo...." volvió a pensar tristemente Okina

* * *

- ¡¡Oishiiii!! – exclamo alegremente Misao.

- ¡Claro! El nijukaga esta realmente sabroso – concordó Fuuma

Misao dejo de comer por un instante.

- Pero Fuuma.... el nijukaga es muy caro.... ¿podrás pagar ambos platillos?

Si estuviéramos en el Aoiya no habría problema... pero Fuma insistió traerme a este restaurante razonó Misao

- Ara, Ara Misao-chan.... te dije que invitaría y cumpliré mi palabra – aseguro Fuuma después de lo cual sonrió pacíficamente.

Uh oh

Misao conocía esa sonrisa.

En el poco tiempo que conocía a Fuuma, Misao había llegado a aprender muchas facetas de él. En general era un muchacho alegre y despreocupado, jugando bromas a sus amigos y divirtiéndose en grande, pero otras veces cambiaba radicalmente.

Fue así como ella le había contado algunas cosas de Aoshi.

El se preocupaba mucho por ella y en las ocasiones que la había notado decaída, él trataría de animarla con sus travesuras.

Pero a veces parece que el sabe **exactamente cuando necesita hablar.... seriamente**

Y justo antes de que él hablará SERIAMENTE o de algo realmente importante él sonreiría esa misma sonrisa pacifica. Esa sonrisa que de algún modo calmaba el corazón de Misao.

- Misao-chan.... hace rato cuando nos encontramos con Shinomori-san.... tu te comportaste muy extraño – declaró él, calmadamente.

Justo como lo creí pensó Misao, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo que tu me has contado de él... difiere mucho de tu comportamiento anterior, además...

- Fuuma, por favor.... detente – interrumpió Misao

- Pero.... ¡necesitas hablar de esto!

Ella sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza

- Tal vez... pero, por favor, no ahora.

No cuando justo lo acabas de ver, ¿no es así, Misao-chan? pensó Fuuma.

- Entiendo....

Ambos comieron en silencio por algunos instantes, hasta que Fuuma reinicio la conversación con temas triviales y sin importancia. Finalmente terminaron y decidieron salir a buscar algo que hacer, como había dicho Fuuma. Andaban caminando por los puestos cuando Fuuma menciono algo que llamo la atención de Misao.....

- ¿Fiesta?

- Yup, este Domingo habrá una fiesta en mi casa. – repitió él – Lo mas horrible es que voy a tener que vestirme para la ocasión y lo odio...

- ¡Ja! ¿Y te quejas? Las mujeres tenemos que usar kimonos formales – vociferó Misao, que de tan solo pensar en lo molesto que era estar en kimono se estremeció.

- Pues apuesto a que te verías muy linda en kimono...

- ¡No digas tonterías! – dijo ella, dándole una palmada en la espalda, pese a que algo de rubor cubría sus mejillas al hacerlo.

- ¡Itai! – se quejó Fuuma – No son tonterías... a decir verdad nunca te he visto en algo mas que esa ropa – señalo él a la camisa y shorts que estaba usando en ese instante.

- ¿Me estas diciendo fodonga? – pregunto ella, con una gran vena en la frente.

Fuuma fingió inocencia

- ¿Yoooo? ¡Para nada! – exclamo – Solo me limito a señalar un hecho

- Si claro... – murmuró Misao sarcasticamente

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Olvidalo – sonrió él – He de suponer que a mi fiesta iras propiamente arreglada, ¿no? – cuestiono él

- ¿Estoy invitada? – pregunto extrañada Misao. Después de todo conocía a Fuuma hace poco y quizás no era bienvenida a su casa.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Iras, cierto? – dijo Fuuma, estrellitas brillando en sus ojos.

- Si tu me invitas... ¡estoy mas que lista a ir!

- ¡Bien! – sonrió Fuuma

Misao correspondio la sonrisa

* * *

Es tarde fue el primer pensamiento que paso por la mente de Aoshi al salir del templo.

La noche aun no oscurecía el horizonte completamente, pero ya se vislumbraban algunas estrellas resplandeciendo en él.

Los pensamiento de Aoshi se vieron interrumpidos al acercarse al Aoiya, en donde se veían dos figuras conversando animadamente.

- ¡Y que no se te olvide! – decía con una sonrisa, aquel mismo joven con el que Aoshi había chocado ese día. – Que mira que te estoy dando casi una semana para que compres cualquier cosa o accesorio que te haga falta.

- Ah... ya te dije que si. Aunque no se exactamente que kimono llevaré, en definitiva iré a tu fiesta, Fuuma-chan. – respondió una muy sonriente Misao.

- Ara, ara... solo quería que no lo olvidaras. Tu presencia es muy importante.

- Como crees que lo olvidaría. ¿Pero que celebras Fuuma-chan? En todo el día no me lo has dicho, y mira que te lo he preguntado varias veces.

Fuuma sonrió traviesamente, como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una maldad.

- Ji, ji, ji. Eso te lo diré hasta el Domingo. ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa! – contesto, guiñándole un ojo.

Misao lo miro con curiosidad, como había hecho todo el día cuando Fuuma no le quería contestar abiertamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?

- Pues eso mi querida señorita, lo sabrá hasta el Domingo – dijo él en un tono galante claramente fingido. – Por cierto, puedes invitar a Okina y a tus amigos del Aoiya.... incluso a Shinomori-san.

Desde su escondite, Aoshi pudo observar como Misao se tensaba a la mención de su nombre. El muchacho, Fuuma, no lo noto o bien decidió ignorarlo.

- Supongo.... – murmuro Misao

- En fin, mejor me voy Misao-chan. Ya se esta haciendo tarde.

- Ok. ¡Nos vemos mañana Fuuma-chan!

- Bye

Misao entro a la casa de inmediato, pero el muchacho se quedo ahí unos instantes mas. Finalmente, con una sonrisa burlona, volteo al lugar en donde estaba Aoshi y levanto una ceja, como preguntando algo.

Pero.... desde ese ángulo no debería poder verme pensó Aoshi Tal vez estoy imaginando cosas

La sonrisa de Fuuma adquirió una aire mas cínico y rió quedamente para si mismo. Duró así algunos minutos hasta que decidió marcharse.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Aoshi salió de su escondite y se encamino a su hogar, entrando a su casa con mas preguntas de las que creía poder manejar....

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori.... pensó Fuma, viendo como el confundido hombre entraba a su casa sin percatarse de su mirada sobre él Será mejor que te des cuenta de lo que deseas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.....

- Si no valoras lo que tienes.... lo perderás muy pronto, Shinomori-san

* * *

Notas del autor:

¡Segundo capítulo arriba!

Me da gusto ver que hay gente a la que le interesa el fanfic (no lo creía) y es una verdadera sorpresa ver que les agrada tanto Fuuma ( yo esperaba que le odiarán a primera vista) y que se interesen por el, de verdad fue inesperado.

Pero eso me anima y me inspire para hacer este capítulo. A todos aquellos que me mandan sus comentarios y a los que dejan reviews, ¡muchas gracias!

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

Nijukaga.- Platillo japonés esencialmente formado por carne de buey. Como esta hecho de carne he de suponer que es caro (en Japón lo mas común es el arroz y el pescado. Los platillos con carne vendrían a ser un poco mas caros, pero no estoy segura del nijukaga.)

Ara, ara....- Vendría siendo lo mismo que el Maa, maa de Kenshin (otros modos son saa, yare, yare, etc). Y sip, lo mencione mas de una vez en Fuma porque sería como su frase.

¡¡Oishiiii!!.- ¡¡Deliciosoooo!!


	4. Lagrimas I: Reflexiones

**Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas**

"Lo siento mucho Misao... pero tendré que presionarte. Debo hacerlo... así te lastime en el proceso"

* * *

Aoshi no podía dormir. Su mente giraba alrededor del muchacho que acababa de entrar en la vida de su protegida (y por ende en la suya) Fuuma Henna. Pero sus pensamientos terminaban siempre en el mismo lugar, o mejor dicho en la misma persona. Misao.

Aoshi siempre estuvo al tanto de su atracción por la muchacha. Al menos lo estuvo después de tres meses de su regreso al Aoiya, cuando lo único que lo mantenía fuera de su meditación eran los largos monólogos que Misao contaba animadamente cada vez que le llevaba el té. En un principio él se incomodaba, ya que en el templo se supone que iba a meditar. Pero pronto le adquirió agrado a las charlas de la chica.

En aquellos instantes lo único que anhelaba era el poder acariciar su cabello y sentir la suavidad bajo sus manos, así como saber el sabor de los labios de Misao bajo los suyos propios.

Aoshi suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara, recordando esos dulces momentos.

Sin embargo, si bien estaba al tanto de su atracción hacia la chica, también estaba al tanto de la diferencia de edades.

Misao era demasiado.... joven, demasiado pura e inocente para alguien como él. Aoshi simplemente no podía permitirse el corromperla con su amargura, con su impureza y con su odio.

En el curso de la guerra, al final de la era Tokugawa, él no era mas que un soldado. Los soldados perdían cada vez un poco mas de alma con cada batalla que peleaban y un trozo de corazón con cada muerte que causaban, pero en ese entonces estaba bien, ya que peleaban por lo que creían. Por eso nunca se permitió el verse involucrado con Misao.

Pero...

Pero ahora podía comprender que lo que él sentía por ella iba mas allá que una simple atracción. Que un simple gusto. Incluso mas que un simple querer. Ella lo había revivido, había despertado emociones que él creía muertas hace mucho tiempo y había revivido a su corazón.

"Ahora que la ves con otro hombre, con ese muchacho sientes que tu mundo se derrumba. Percibe bien, envuélvete con la sensación, ya que ese horrible sentimiento que tienes en este instante te ayudará a jamás olvidar que la amas"

Aoshi parpadeó, preguntándose de donde habían salido exactamente esos pensamientos. Pero no pudo mas que concordar con ellos.

La amaba.

Con locura, con pasión, con ternura, de cualquier modo existente. Del modo en que un hombre ama a una mujer. No a una niña, no a una protegida, a una mujer.

"No puedo creer que jamás haya podido admitirme eso a mi mismo" pensó con desesperación Aoshi "¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?"

El lo sospechaba, claro. Sabía que le gustaba, que la quería y aunque cada vez que estaba con ella el sentimiento se hacia mas claro... aun no se había atrevido a aceptarlo a si mismo. Aun no tenía el coraje de aceptar ese sentimiento que lo había perturbado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Aoshi cerro los ojos pesadamente, sin poder evitar preguntarse... si él lo hubiera notado antes... ¿las cosas hubieran sido distintas? ¿Misao lo hubiera elegido a él?

- Yo amo a Misao – murmuro Aoshi, abriendo los ojos repentinamente – Yo... AMO a Misao Makimachi – dijo con mas decisión esta vez.

Una sensación de alivio lo inundo en un segundo, solo para ser rápidamente sobrecogido por una desesperación aun mas fuerte de la que siquiera sentía hace unos minutos.

Dejando escapar una risa atormentada Aoshi grito:

- ¡La amo! ¡La amo y es demasiado tarde como para que eso cuente! – exclamó fuertemente, su voz dejando eco en la noche.

Y desde afuera una paloma blanca salió volando ante el grito.

* * *

- ¡Ohayouuuuuu!

- Ohayou gozaimasu Misao-chan –saludo Fuuma, bostezando ligeramente.- ¿Por qué tan temprano? Generalmente nos encontramos a mediodía

- ¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que no deseas verme? – dijo Misao, fingiendo estar enfadada.

Fuuma sonrió

- Por mas encantadora que resulte su presencia, mi querida señorita – hablo Fuuma educadamente, aunque con una sonrisa burlona – Su servidor no durmió muy bien la noche anterior.

Misao parpadeó. A veces la desconcertaba que Fuuma hablará con ese tono tan refinado.

"Oh bien, supongo que al también le extraña verme a veces actuar rudamente.... bueno mas de lo usual"

- ¿Y eso porque Fuuma-chan? –pregunto Misao

Fuuma sonrió enigmáticamente

- Nada importante.... un pajarillo me trajo una noticia que esperaba con ansias desde hace ya algunos días.

- ¿Y cual es?

Él rió de buena gana.

- Olvídalo Misao-chan, no me sacarás ni una palabra.... – embromo él.

Misao humeo un poco mas, pero decidió dejar las cosas por la paz. Su amigo a veces era muy misterioso.

- Algún día te sacudiré todos esos secretos Fuuma-chan – amenazó ella.

- Algún día yo mismo te los diré Misao-chan – prometió él.

Misao se extraño por el tono tan serio que uso Fuuma, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada él comenzó a preguntarle sobre el Aoiya y ella dejo el asunto pasar.

***

- ¿En donde esta Misao?

La pregunta desconcertó a mas de uno, y no precisamente por el contenido sino por la persona que la había formulado.

- Salió muy temprano Aoshi-sama.... a ver a Fuuma-kun si no me equivoco – respondió Omasu.

Aoshi asintió, haciéndole saber que la había escuchado y la muchacha pronto regreso a sus labores así como el resto del Aoiya.

"Dejando su labores... solo para verlo a él..." Aoshi sonrió ligeramente. "De verdad debe apreciarlo."

- Me voy al templo – le aviso a Okina, quien asintió.

Camino al templo Aoshi reflexiono sobre los pensamientos que tuvo la noche anterior y los pensamientos que tuvo esa mañana, una vez que pudo manejar mejor sus emociones.

Realmente le dolía ver que Misao aparentemente había escogido a otro hombre como su pareja, pero solo debía aceptarlo. Era su propia culpa por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.

Quizás si... pero no, era muy tarde. Además era lo mejor.

El era un asesino, con incontables muertes en su conciencia y no podía verse envuelto con una chica tan pura como Misao. A lo mejor ese muchacho era mejor que él después de todo.

Aoshi no podía quitarse de la cabeza las dos únicas ocasiones en las que los había visto juntos. Ambos parecían entenderse tan bien.... no como con él.

Él jamás expresaba sus emociones y eso frustraba a Misao. El lo sabía, no es como si estuviese ciego ni nada por el estilo. Y al mismo tiempo a él le irritaba ligeramente el no poder seguirle el paso a la indomable mente de la chica. La forma en que saltaba de un tema a otro siempre lo asombro. A veces le costaba trabajo seguir el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Misao-chan?

"¿Misao?" se pregunto Aoshi, saliendo abruptamente de sus tren de pensamientos.

- Nada Fuuma-chan. Es solo que.... este lugar me relaja.

Una suave risa.

- ¿Por qué será eso Misao-chan? El templo no queda lejos de aquí. ESE es el mejor lugar para meditar, ¿no? – cuestiono el muchacho.

Aoshi trataba de ubicarlo, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía sentir el ki de ninguno de los dos.

- Yo... pasaba mucho tiempo aquí pensando en varias cosas cuando le venía a traer el té o cualquier otra cosa a Aoshi-sama

"¿Aoshi-sama? ¿Me dijo nuevamente por mi nombre?"

- ¿Aoshi-sama? ¿No era Shinomori-sama para ti? – pregunto suavemente Fuuma, su voz destilaba un poco de comprensión. Misao debió de haber dado alguna clase de respuesta que Aoshi no escucho, porque el muchacho continuó después de un rato. – Entiendo. No te puedo decir nada mas Misao-chan. Solo que.... lo entiendo y que si necesitas mi apoyo, siempre lo tendrás.

Aoshi escucho tanta preocupación.... tanto... amor.

"Amor.... algo que yo jamás podré tener nunca mas. Desaproveche mi oportunidad" Aoshi sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar pensamientos tan negativos.

Y fue justo entonces que los vio.

El muchacho tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Misao, tomándole la barbilla para que levantará la vista. Él le guiño un ojo.

- Mejor vamos a molestar a Kiri-kun, ¿te parece?

Misao sonrió ligeramente y asintió, yendo hacia donde Fuuma la guiaba tomados de la mano.

Y Aoshi se quedó ahí, sintiendo que el dolor de su pecho era mas fuerte que nunca.

* * *

En un impulso Misao había llevado a Fuuma al camino del templo en el que meditaba Aoshi. Y al estar a solas nuevamente con el chico, ella volvió a sentir la necesidad de contarle cosas que no le contaría a nadie... cosas de ella.... y de Aoshi.

Era extraño. Escasamente conocía a Fuma y casi desde el instante en que choco con él en la tienda de los padres de Kiri sintió la necesidad de contarle todo sobre ella.

Y es que el siempre la comprendía.

"Y esta vez no fue la excepción" pensó con una suave sonrisa Misao.

Ahora mismo se dirigían hacia la casa de Fuuma, para poder hablar sin que les interrumpieran. Misao quería... no, NECESITABA contarle muchas cosas a su amigo. Es por eso que lo había convencido de llevarla a su casa, en donde no había nadie.

- Ya llegamos, pasa Misao-chan – invito Fuuma

Al ver la casa a donde habían llegado, y pese a los sentimientos tan complejos que estaba experimentando, Misao casi se cae de la impresión. ¡¡El lugar era enorme!!

Entrar al lugar solo la hizo asombrarse mas. Estaba bellamente decorado con cuadros y adornos hermosos, pero... pese a la belleza del lugar, se veía muy solitario.

_- Tus ojos... Son iguales a los míos... la misma pena los llena....._

"¿Uh? ¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto Misao "Se sintió como... un recuerdo."

Una suave música lleno el ambiente y Fuuma y ella se sentaron en un sillón lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

- Misao... – rió Fuuma – No te pienso obligar a que me cuentes todo... pero pienso que necesitas desahogarte, al menos un poco.

Misao aspiro hondo antes de asentir.

- Si Fuuma-chan... tu sabes que te aprecio, pero entiende que todo esto me es... complicado.

- Comprendo.

Misao suspiro y comenzó a hablar suavemente.

- Aoshi-sama... te he contado que me ha cuidado desde pequeña y que lo quiero mucho. Pero... querer no describe ni tan siquiera un céntimo de lo que siento hacia el. Velaba por él, así como él por mí. He de reconocer que de pequeña le cause muchos problemas – sonrió Misao ante sus recuerdos – Pero... conforme crecí trate de no molestarlo mucho. Trate de entenderlo, pero... ¡no puedo! ¡Y eso me enfada como no tienes idea! Lo conozco de toda mi vida y aun no he podido llegar a comprenderlo.

- Hay gente a la que por mas que trates no puedes comprender Misao-chan

- Lo se Fuuma-chan – dijo ella – Pero... ¡él ni siquiera me permite ayudarlo! Si me hablara, si tratará de hacerme ver porque hace las cosas del modo que las hace..... ¡Pero ni siquiera me dirige la palabra!

- Y ahora... tu estas adquiriendo esa misma actitud, ¿no? – cuestiono suavemente él.

Misao asintió enérgicamente, ya algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

- Me di cuenta... me di cuenta de que todo lo que hago por el solo lo molesta. Lo incomoda. Por eso decidí... que lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Darle la soledad que tanto anhela. Darle.... su paz.

- Pero te estas haciendo daño de ese modo

- ¡¿Y crees que no lo se?! - exclamo ella - ¡Pero lo hago por él! ¡¡Solo por él!! ¡Y me duele, porque lo amo, porque lo extraño, porque daría mi vida por él! ¡¡Pero es por él mismo que hago todo esto!!

Sintiéndose débil de pronto, se dejo caer en el pecho de Fuuma, expresando su tristeza en formas de lagrimas cristalinas...

Fuuma solo sonrió con pesar.

* * *

Pese a ver que el muchacho parecía ser una buena persona, Aoshi dejo que su paranoia ganará y comenzó a hacer averiguaciones sobre él (todo sin que nadie se enterará, por supuesto).

Extrañamente, Aoshi no logró encontrar ningún dato sobre Fuuma Henna. Así es que decidió pedir ayuda a otra fuentes fuera de los Onniwabansu. Sin embargo, le dijeron que quizás se tardará algo en llegar la información.

"Fuuma Henna.... de verdad espero que puedas hacer feliz a Misao... aunque me destroze el corazón el solo pensarlo"

* * *

- Es una melodía muy triste.

Fuuma parpadeó. Misao acababa de hablar y eso lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. De hecho, creyó que Misao estaba dormida después de haber dejado de llorar.

El chico sonrió.

"Confía en Misao Makimachi para darte sorpresas"

- Lo es.... – dijo él, siguiendo el anterior comentario de Misao – Aunque la mayoría de la gente dice que es linda, en verdad pretende demostrar la soledad de un muchacho.

Misao levanto un poco su cabeza, mirándolo curiosamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fuuma sonrió ligeramente.

- Porque se la letra. – susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos, perdido en los recuerdos.

- La cantarías para mi? – pidió Misao, algo inseguro.

Fuuma rió un poco antes de asentir.

"Solo Misao...."

Él se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a cantar....

_Mis temores llenan mi sueño con_

_Tu partida final, una sin despedida._

_¿Debo estar solo por siempre?_

_No quiero llorar, porque eso es débil_

_Pero mientras mas te alejas,_

_mi pecho mas duele._

La voz de Fuuma asombro a Misao, no solo por lo hermosa que era, sino por el sentimiento que embargaba cada palabra que decía.

_Duele...._

_El ser abandonado_

_El que te importe tan poco._

_Y veo a los demás,_

_y duele aun mas_

_Verlos felices...._

_Cuando yo estoy triste._

_Y sigue doliendo, y aun no se porque._

Los ojos de Fuuma se cerraron lentamente y abrió por un instante la boca como exhalando un suspiro, pero ni un sonido salió de su boca sino hasta que el acorde de la música siguió.

_Me siento cansado,_

_mis alas no me responden_

_Aun no puedo entenderlo_

_Aun no te puedo entender._

_¡Estoy tan perdido!_

_Por mas que busco y busco..._

_Siempre termino igual._

Observando a su amigo fijamente, Misao noto que Fuuma realmente sentía lo que la canción decía. Realmente... le dolía.

_¿Soy yo?_

_¿Me odiaste....?_

_¿Debo seguir solo....?_

_Entonces déjenme solo_

_Para... descansar._

_Estoy cansado._

- Fuuma-chan... – susurro Misao al ver como una lagrima rebelde abandonaba los ojos del muchachos.

- Lo siento Misao-chan.... no podré terminar la canción – murmuró el joven.

Misao solo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia y abrazo con fuerzas al chico que recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, llorando por lo que era la primera vez en largos años.....

* * *

Notas del autor:

¬¬U Lamento haber puesto , pero quería dar a conocer un poco de los sentimientos de Fuuma sin que el mismo los tuviera que expresar abiertamente. Como fuese no duro mucho y no creo que haya quedado tan mal o tan largo como en otros fics (a decir verdad, en la mayoría de los songfics yo me salto la letra -_-U por eso no culpo a nadie si hicieron lo mismo).

Pero para compensar la canción hice este capítulo mas largo ^___^

¡¡Misterios, misterios!! ¿Cómo esta eso de que Misao conoció a Fuuma en la tienda de los padres de Kiri? ¿Por qué no recuerda su encuentro con él antes? ¡JA! Y ahora puedes comprender (si tú! la que me dijo que me había equivocado en las fechas que puse que Misao y Fuuma se conocieron) porque las cosas se ven del modo que se ven.

¡Y el final se acerca! Sip, como dos o máximo tres capítulos mas y bye fanfic. Queda el epilogo pero eso es aparte. tengo un projecto mas, pero eso tardaré mas en terminarlo.... aun no lo comienzo pero tengo la vaga idea (que así fue como empezó este fic).

Nuevamente, a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, ¡¡muchas gracias!! Aprecio mucho su opinión y me animan a seguir adelante.

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

¡Ohayouuuuuu!.- ¡Buenos díaaaaaaaas! (forma casual)

¡Ohayou gozaimasu!.- Muy buenos días (modo mas educado y formal)


	5. Torbellino de incertidumbres

**Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas**

Era tarde y las estrellas iluminaban suavemente el oscuro cielo. El tiempo había pasado rápido y Misao se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Fuuma, con su amigo despidiéndola.

- ¿Estarás bien Fuuma-chan? – pregunto ligeramente angustiada Misao.

- Si, ya te dije que no te preocupes. – rió un poco – Solo fue... un momento de debilidad.

- Fuuma-chan – suspiro ella pesadamente – Soy muy mala amiga.... me concentre tanto en mis problemas que no se me ocurrió ni por un instante que tu podrías tener alguno. Lo siento mucho.

Fuuma solo sonrió, enternecido al ver como se preocupaba Misao.

- No hay nada de que disculparse Misao-chan. Y no me pasa nada, de verdad no es nada – insistió él – Además me ayudaste a desahogarme un poco, no eres una mala amiga Misao, jamás pienses eso de ti. Te preocupas por los demás no importando que tan graves sean tus problemas y escuchaste atentamente todo lo que yo dije. – rió un poco en esa parte – Pese a que estoy seguro que no entendiste nada entre mi llanto

Misao se sonroso ligeramente.

- Eh... será mejor que me vaya Fuuma-chan, no quiero que Okina se preocupe y me de su abrazo de bienvenida'. ¡Ja ne!

El sonrió divertido, sabiendo como era Okina y la despidió.

- ¡Adiós!

Fuuma la observo irse, su sonrisa tornándose un poco mas triste ya que Misao no estaba a la vista.

- No es nada.... al menos no nada que pueda resolverse ya... Misao-chan

* * *

Misao no podía dormir. Esa noche se la estaba pasando pensando en un nuevo predicamento que aparecía en su vida. Y lo pero era que ella misma se lo había creado

Misao no era una persona que agradara pasarse una noche desvelándose por situaciones que no podía controlar. Por sentimientos que no podía controlar.

"Pero heme aquí, pensando en esos bakas"

Sus sentimientos por Aoshi seguían tan fuertes como siempre, de eso estaba segura. Y frustrada. Muy frustrada. Frustrada porque no podía olvidarlo y porque no podía evitar pensar en él a cada instante, sin importar donde estuviera o que tiempo del día fuera.

Por su parte, Fuuma había sido una gran ayuda cuando se trataba de distraer a Misao de Aoshi, así como comprendiéndola completamente como nadie antes lo había hecho, pero así mismo, eso había creado un resultado no deseado. Y Misao no era ninguna tonta como para no darse cuenta de ello.

Había comenzado a gustarle Fuuma.

La alegría tanto como la comprensión que mostraba él habían comenzado a confundir a Misao. Claro, aun amaba a Aoshi, pero no podía evitar que le gustase Fuuma. Lo quería como amigo y hasta hace poco le había empezado a gustar como otra cosa.

Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Si dejaba de verlo, solo conseguiría enfocarse nuevamente en Aoshi, pero si continuaba con esa amistad, solo terminaría mas confundida y quizás arruinaría su amistad por esa misma confusión.

En tal situación, Misao solo pudo pensar una cosa antes de quedarse dormida.

"Mi vida solo se complica mas y mas"

* * *

Una paloma blanca como la nieve se poso en una mano fría, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante y gentil. El ave aleteaba tranquila, sin temor de aquella mano. Sin quererse mover de ahí.

El muchacho que la sostenía suspiro pesadamente.

- Si te confundes vas a sufrir mi querida amiga.

* * *

- ¡Ohayou! – exclamo alegremente Misao, entrando al comedor animadamente.... solo para quedarse pretificada al ver a Aoshi sentado ahí, junto a todos los demás.

- Ohayou Misao-chan – la saludo Okon – Llegas justo a tiempo, ayúdame con esto – le indico algunos platos que debía de llevar a los demás.

- H-Hai.

"¡Santos cielos! ¿Qué hace él aquí?" se pregunto Misao.

Aoshi tenía por costumbre comer en el templo, y eso era la comida, él rara vez desayunaba.

Al sentarse a desayunar, todos notaron claramente que Misao estaba callada y se extrañaron por eso. Solo Aoshi pudo entender el porque.

"Tanto me odia ya...."

Unos toquidos se oyeron en la puerta y Omasu se levanto.

- Yo voy – anuncio antes de ir hacia la puerta

En pocos instantes mas, se podía oír como Omasu reía y una voz alegre exclamaba un:

- ¡Ohayou!

Al entrar Fuuma, Aoshi vio como todos los saludaban con sonrisas en el rostro. Eso solo lo deprimió mas.

- Ohayou gozaimasu Okina-san – saludo educadamente al viejo. El joven parecía respetar mucho a Okina y su antiguo maestro lucía complacido por eso, respondiendo también formalmente y no como un quinceañero como usualmente lo hacia.

Fuuma pareció desconcertado al verlo y parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír nuevamente.

- Ohayou gozaimasu Shinomori-san

Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que lo había escuchado y siguió comiendo.

Omasu y Okon insistieron en que desayunará junto con ellos, para que no tuviera que esperar con ellos. El se negó, pero Okina le pidió que al menos bebiera un jugo. Fuuma no se negó a eso.

- ¿Y que te trae por acá? – pregunto shiro, haciéndole platica a Fuuma

- Ja, ja, ja. Pues ya saben, esperando a Misao-chan y a despertarla si es necesario. Ya ven que es muy floja.

Todos rieron y la conversación se hacia cada vez mas animada. Al curso de esa conversación, Aoshi se sintió cada vez mas fuera de lugar. Pareciese como si Fuuma fuera parte del Aoiya en vez de un extraño que acababan de conocer hace algunas semanas. Okina era casi o aun mas sobre protector que Aoshi... pero con este sujeto parecía ser demasiado condescendiente.

Misao había terminado ya hace rato de desayunar, pero aun parecía algo callada. Luciendo confundido por la falta de alegría de Misao, Fuuma de pronto tuvo una idea.

- ¡Oi! ¡Te voy a mostrar algo Misao-chan!

- Pe..Pero aun no has terminado – intento protestar Misao, pero Fuuma solo negó con la cabeza.

- Ara, ara. ¡Olvida eso! Ven, te voy a mostrar algo que te encantará. – exclamo Fuma, parándose de su asiento y tomando la mano de Misao.

Aoshi se sintió celoso y solo se enfado mas al ver que todos sonreían mirando como una asombrada Misao era jalada por un excitado Fuma.

* * *

- ¡Fuuma-chaaaaaan! – grito Misao, aun siendo guiada por la mano de Fuuma - Ya estamos en lo mas profundo del bosque, ¿hasta donde me piensas llevar?

- Te gustará, te lo aseguro – siguió diciendo Fuuma. Cada vez que Misao preguntaba, esa era su respuesta.

Después de diez minutos mas de caminar, Misao seguía molestando y preguntándole a Fuuma, pero se detuvo al ver lo que estaba ante ella. Misao, muda del asombro, se acerco hasta la orilla del lago mas hermoso que hubiera visto. El agua era clara y brillaba hermosamente reflejando los rayos de sol, pero pareciese que hadas doradas danzaran en el. El área alrededor del lago también era bella, los árboles grandes y altos.

Fuuma sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto, pese a saber la respuesta

Misao asintió, manteniendo su mirada en el lago.

- Es hermoso.

- Nunca mas hermoso que tu.

Ella miro a Fuuma, sorprendida. El chico la veía seriamente y parecía sentir lo que dijo. 

"Pero por Kami-sama, ¿qué le digo?"

Misao no tenia idea de que hacer en una situación así. Usualmente Fuuma bromeaba con ser un caballero, pero jamás le había dicho cosas así.

Por su parte Fuma sonrió aun mas al ver la confusión y el color en el rostro de Misao.

Misao se acerco al lago y se sentó en la orilla, metiendo los dedos de su mano en el y jugando con el agua, ignorando lo antes dicho por Fuuma. Aun estaba muy confundida por los pensamientos que tuvo el día anterior como para responder claramente un comentario así. Pronto Fuuma se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, pero en tonos mas bajos de lo que acostumbraba la vivaz pareja, no queriendo perturbar al paz del lago.

Y, sin que ninguno lo notará, una figura los observaba atentamente.

* * *

"Tonto" pensó Aoshi mientras observaba al par platicar sin notar su presencia. "Odio esto" apretó sus puños, desviando la vista de los jóvenes, furioso consigo mismo por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos antes.

Celoso y algo alarmado por la intensidad de esos celos, había seguido a los chicos hasta el bosque. Además aun era el tutor de Misao y debía protegerla.

"Cada instante, la siento mas lejana a mi. Cada día.... ¿acaso aun necesita mi protección? ¿Mi entrenamiento y guía....? ¿Acaso me extraña siquiera?" las dolorosas preguntas llenaban su cabeza. Lo hacian sentirse cansado repentinamente. Mientras mas pensaba en ello, mas desesperado y loco se sentía.

"Se ve tan feliz... el parece tratarla amablemente y con respeto. Y la hace sonreír. Yo jamás podría hacerla reír de ese modo... creo que hago todo lo contrario... solo la preocupo. Además ella es muy joven... debe de estar con el. El al menos es mas puro que yo. Ella se merece lo mejor....."

- ¿Desea algo Shinomori-san? – una voz amable lo sorprendió detrás de él.

Aoshi se volteo, los ojos abiertos enormemente. No había escuchado al joven moverse hacia él, ni sentido su presencia. Asustado y nervioso vio detrás del muchacho, pero se calmo al ver que Misao estaba aun al lado del lago, pero profundamente dormida.

Recuperando rápidamente su compostura, Aoshi revirtió su mirada de ella para observar al joven frente a él.

- No Fuuma-kun. – contesto Aoshi cortantemente - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Fuma levanto una ceja, su sonrisa tornándose ligeramente burlona al oír el tono frío de voz del otro.

- Oh, no lo se Shinomori-san, yo supuse que se le ofrecía algo ya que nos ha venido siguiendo desde que salimos del Aoiya. – comento casualmente él - A parte de que a estado aquí por las ultimas dos horas, espiándonos a Misao-chan y a mi, por eso, le repito, ¿se le ofrece algo Shinomori-san?

Aoshi tuvo la decencia de lucir perturbado por un momento, pero rápidamente su ira tomo lugar.

- No se me ofrece nada Fuuma-kun – si Aoshi generalmente era frío, ahora era helado – Simplemente veía a donde llevabas a MI protegida. Después de todo no se nada sobre ti. Podrías ser peligroso para ella.

Aoshi se sintió satisfecho al ver al joven fruncir el ceño molesto, pero su satisfacción duro poco.

- Eso es su problema Shinomori-san. – replicó Fuuma, sin preocuparse en ocultar su molestia – Yo he ido al Aoiya suficientes veces desde que conozco a Misao-chan, yo diría diario y todos me conocen ahí y saben que yo no pondría ni un dedo en ella. Además, - agrego, mirando con desaprobación a Aoshi - de todas esas veces que he ido no lo he visto a usted mas que dos veces. Y la primera fue espiándonos aquella noche. Si como usted afirma, la esta protegiendo, entonces permítame decirle que esta haciendo un muy mal trabajo. Jamás esta cerca de ella como para protegerla. – termino por fin él.

Aoshi estaba muy sorprendido. En ese instante no supo que mas decir, no estaba molesto ni enfadado, solamente estaba muy, muy sorprendido.

Una vez que Fuuma vio que no iba a recibir mas comentarios o alguna negación, él simplemente sacudió su cabeza y al volver a mirar a Aoshi sonrió cortésmente. Una sonrisa sin emociones, solo formalidad

-Buenas tardes Shinomori-san. – sin mas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia a Misao

* * *

Notas del autor:

¡Ja, ja, ja! Se lo que dije de no actualizar en dos semanas, pero mi papá salió a hacer unos trabajos (como todos los fines de semanas) y pude meterme a internet. De todos modos el fanfic lo he estado escribiendo en un cuaderno a falta de compu (que repito, mi padre me prohíbe usar en época de exámenes) y solo tuve que transcribirlo. Por suerte escribo rápido. Pero debido a las carreras no pude checar muy bien los horrores ortográficos, por lo que pido disculpas.

¿Y? ¿Que tal? ¿Les sigue gustando la historia? Hago sufrir mas a Aoshi y Misao, y creo un confrontación entre los dos muchachos, a lo mejor a alguien no le gusta, a lo mejor si, quien sabe. Pero para que yo sepa deben de mandarme mails

Jejeje, ¡¡el final se acerca!! Dos capítulos mas y bye historia. ¡Cuenta regresiva!

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

¡Ja ne!.- "¡Nos vemos!" o "¡Hasta luego!"

Baka.- Tonto. (estoy usando Bakas para , pero dudo que ese sea su plural en japonés)

¡Ohayou!.- ¡Buenos días! (forma casual)

H-Hai.- S-Si

Ohayou gozaimasu.- Muy buenos días (modo mas educado y formal)


	6. Noche de Fiesta Parte I

Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas

Capítulo 5.- Noche de Fiesta (Parte I) 

Aoshi caminaba a paso veloz a través del bosque, sintiendo cada vez mas ganas de correr y huir de ahí cuanto antes. Las palabras de ese muchacho.... de ese intruso.... eran ciertas.

"Yo... yo soy quien mas daño le hace a Misao... la lastimo constantemente"

Pero de todo era que no podía hacer nada para compensarlo. Ahora ella no quería ni verlo y siempre estaba con ese.... ese... ¡¡ese gran tonto!!

"Pero el tonto es otro... Shinomori-san...."

Aoshi se volteo sorprendido a la voz que creyó escuchar. Pero la única cosa que pudo ver al volverse fue una paloma blanca irse volando rápidamente.

* * *

- Misao-chan. Misao-chan.... – escucho que la llamaba suavemente Fuuma.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su amigo.

- ¡Fuuma! – exclamo, sentándose rápidamente.

"¿Y como rayos sucedió esto?" pensó Misao.

Misao solo recordaba quedarse platicando un buen rato con Fuuma cuando de repente le llego un cansancio inexplicable. Cierto, habían caminado mucho y estaba algo cansada, pero que le halla dado sueño tan de repente era.... muy extraño.

- Lamento haberme quedado dormida – murmuro, aun no completamente despierta

Él solo sonrió misteriosamente antes de ofrecerle la mano a Misao para que se pusiera de pie. Aun aturdida, ella acepto la ayuda.

- No, al contrario, yo lamento haber tenido que despertarte, pero ya nos tardamos algo y que yo sepa tienes cosas que hacer en el Aoiya.

Misao parpadeo y presto atención al cielo. Ya era medio día.

- ¡Yaaahh! - grito ella - ¡¡¡Okon-chan y Omasu-chan me van a mataaaar!!!

Aun tomada de la mano de Fuuma, Misao comenzó a correr jalándolo con ella.

- ¡¿Y porque?! – exclamo el muchacho, aun siendo arrastrado por Misao

- Hoy es sábado, – comenzó a explicar ella – y muchas parejas y familias van al Aoiya a almorzar y a comer. ¡Todo el día el restaurante va a estar a reventar!

Fuuma parpadeo un par de veces y sonriendo un poco fue él quien esta vez tomo la mano de Misao, intercambiando posiciones. Misao se sorprendió, pero su sorpresa no quedo ahí ya que Fuuma la cargo y comenzó a correr aun mas velozmente que ella. Los ojos de Misao no podían hacerse mas grandes. Una vez mas, Fuuma solo sonrió.

- Entonces mejor nos apuramos – dijo mientras corría – No quiero que por ningún motivo faltes mañana a mi fiesta.

Misao solo asintió, sintiendo como su cara iba adquiriendo color, sin notar que los pies del chico no hacían ni un solo sonido al correr...

* * *

Entrando al Aoiya Aoshi noto que como todos los fines de semana, el lugar estaba repleto y lleno de vida. Los Onniwabanshu andaban de un lado para el otro tomando ordenes y llevándolas, manteniendo maestralmente el equilibrio y evitando a los niños que jugaban por el lugar.

- ¡Ah! – exclamo Shiro, una vez que lo vio entrar. – Aoshi-sama, tengo algo para usted.

- ¿Que es Shiro? – hablo suavemente Aoshi, sin ganas de nada en esos instantes, pero al mismo tiempo aparentando indiferencia ante todo.

Shiro noto algo extraño en él, pero prefirió no preguntar. De todos modos solo hubiera recibido evasivas.

- Un hombre estuvo aquí hace como media hora, dijo que tenía algo para usted y me pidió que le entregará esto cuando llegará– dijo rebuscando entre sus ropas y sacando un papel enrollado.

Aoshi lo tomo y le agradeció a Shiro, quien una vez entregado el papel regreso rápidamente a sus obligaciones. Decidiendo leer mejor en el templo, hacia allí se dirigió, suponiendo en su camino que la información que pidió ya había llegado. En esos momentos no sentía demasiadas ansias de saber nada pero.... quizás si conocía algo sobre ese chico....

Una vez adentro del templo se sentó en el piso y desenrollo el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente debido a la sorpresa....

* * *

- Llegas justo a tiempo Misao-chan – fue lo primero que oyeron de Omasu Misao y Fuuma cuando entraron a la cocina. – Acaba de llegar un grupo considerable de clientela.

- Gomen nasai... – se disculpo Fuuma – Fue mi culpa que se entretuviera.

- No te preocupes Fuuma-kun – le sonrió Okon, calmándolo

- ¡Aaahhh! – grito horrorizada Misao, una vez que vio que era todo lo que tenía que hacer - ¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Cómo voy a hacer todo esto chicas?

- Ara, ara... tranquilízate Misao-chan – pidió Fuuma – Si quieres te puedo ayudar

- ¡De ninguna...! – comenzó a negarse Misao

- ¡Nada de nada! – la corto él. Después suspiro y sonrió – Misao-chan, yo te lleve ahí a perder el tiempo.... déjame compensarte de este modo, ¿si?

- Fuuma-chan... – susurro Misao - ¡Mil gracias! – exclamo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Fuuma correspondió por un momento, para luego separarse y gritar:

- ¡¡Manos a la obra!!

* * *

Habían pasado mas de cuatro horas y media desde que Aoshi hubiera leído el contenido del papel y aun no podía comprender que demonios había sucedido. Era... imposible. Increíble. Una vez mas, tomo el papel entre sus manos y empezó a releerlo.

_Shinomori-sama:_

_El nombre de Fuuma Henna no aparece en ningún sitio en el que yo halla buscado. Me es imposible encontrar información sobre esa persona. Ni una sola mención aparece por ningún lado. Tomando en cuenta que usted me lo pidió como un favor personal y no había demasiada prisa, busque buscar personas que vivieran en Kyoto con ese apellido, si bien no el nombre exactamente. Incluso me remonte en los archivos hasta hace treinta años, pero no encontré nada._

_Señor... o bien el nombre que me dio no aparece porque el sujeto en si no existe o.... o quienquiera que sea esa persona de la que me cuenta esta usando un nombre falso, lo cual usted sabe yo hubiera averiguado. Francamente no se que pensar...._

¡Ridículo y sin sentido! Ese mismo agente era al que había recurrido Okina para averiguar el paradero del maestro Hiko, ¿cómo no podía averiguar siquiera el nacimiento de ese chiquillo?

"No solo eso..." pensó Aoshi "Sino que los Onniwabanshu tampoco averiguaron nada en lo absoluto.... _ni una sola mención de su nombre_"

- Fuuma Henna - murmuró suavemente - ¿Quién eres tu....?

* * *

- ¡Estoy exhausta!

- Ni creas que esto se ha terminado Misao-chan, apenas son las cinco de la tarde, en dos horas mas la gente viene a cenar... sino es que antes.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes Okon-chan! – dijo Misao con ríos de lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

Todos rieron un poco ante el melodrama de Misao.

- Oigan, ¿siempre todos ustedes podrán asistir mañana a mi fiesta? – pregunto Fuuma -He de suponer que mañana estarna igual o mas ocupados que hoy – adivino el chico.

- Bueno, quizás – acepto Omasu – Pero solo estaremos un poco atareados y luego podremos ir a tu casa Fuuma-kun

- Si, además hace ya mucho que no íbamos a una fiesta – comento alegremente Shiro

- ¿No saben si ira Shinomori-san?

Asombrados por la pregunta, todos callaron por unos instantes, en especial Misao, que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- ¿Aoshi-sama en una fiesta? – dijo finalmente Omasu con un gesto divertido – El día que eso suceda que Kami-sama nos ampare, porque de seguro el mundo se va a acabar.

Fuuma sonrió, algo tristemente.

"¿Por qué sabía que esa sería la respuesta?" pensó algo abatido el chico "Es una lastima que sea tan predecible.... Shinomori-san"

* * *

Aoshi se tensó nuevamente. Una vez mas le había parecido escuchar su nombre, pero solamente eran el viento y alguna ave. Negando con la cabeza, entro al Aoiya. Aun desde el exterior podía escuchar unas cuantas risas en el restaurante. Para su descontento, observo como Fuuma aun se encontraba ahí, junto a Misao como ya era su costumbre.

¿Por qué no note hacia donde se dirigía esa relación? ¿Por qué no estuve ahí desde él inicio? Aoshi suspiro Me encontraba tan concentrado en evitar que mis sentimientos hacia Misao no crecieran, que me olvide por completo de protegerla.... me olvide por completo de sus propios sentimientos

Observando a Misao reírse de ese modo con ese muchacho.... dolía. Dolía demasiado.

¿Qué clase de tutor soy?

- Muy buenas noches... Shinomori-san

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Aoshi se encontró frente a unos burlones ojos esmeralda. Incomodo, retrocedió un paso.

- Buenas noches Fuuma-kun

- Estaba hace un rato comentando sobre la fiesta de mañana.... – comenzó Fuuma con una sonrisa - Me imagino que sabrá de _eso_, ¿no Shinomori-san?

Aoshi asintió. Después de todo aquella noche los había escuchado (espiado mas bien) y en el Aoiya no se hablaba de otra cosa.... para su completa desesperación. En verdad todos aceptaban al chico.

Pese a no saber nada sobre él....

- ¡Bien! – exclamo Fuuma – Les comentaba sobre la fiesta y me preguntaba si usted irá.

Aoshi parpadeo, algo confuso.

- No sabía que estaba invitado, es por eso que.... – empezó Aoshi

- ¡Claro que esta invitado! ¿O acaso Misao-chan no lo invito?

Sorprendido por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad, Aoshi volteo a ver a Misao. Esta se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y evitando mirar a cualquier persona.

- No... me había dicho nada. – dijo lentamente, mirando a Misao con intensidad, pidiéndole interiormente que levantará la vista, pero esta jamás lo hizo.

- Ya veo.... – murmuro Fuuma, luciendo pensativo – Pues... ¡de ningún modo puede faltar Shinomori-san! Le pido especialmente a USTED, que vaya... por favor...

Aoshi volteo a verlo extrañado, pero solo vio una sonrisa sincera. Sin saber como responder, simplemente asintió.

- ¡Yoshi! – exclamo Fuuma, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Aoshi y recibiendo diversas miradas del Aoiya, desde asombradas e incrédulas hasta horrorizadas y.... aun mas horrorizadas. – Entonces me debo retirar, aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar para mañana, ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Hasta mañana Fuuma-kun! – se despidieron todos, recuperándose del shock

- Te acompaño un rato – dijo Misao, dándole unos platos a Omasu – No me tardo... – les aviso, saliendo con Fuma, quien solo se encogió de hombros. 

Ya algo alejados del Aoiya, Fuuma iba algo delante de ella, hablando animadamente sin notar las miradas furiosas que le lanzaba Misao a cada instante.

- Y aunque no ira mucha gente mas....

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso Fuuma?! – grito una muy enojada Misao, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente y tomándolo del hombro, pero su expresión se congelo cuando el se dio la vuelta.

Fuuma la veía con una seriedad absoluta y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Por un instante a Misao le pareció que el también estaba molesto, pero no pudo pensar mas porque el acerco su rostro al de ella, solo centímetros separándolos. Él la observo un largo rato, como buscando algo en su cara. Paralizada por unos segundos, Misao finalmente reacciono y retrocedió unos pasos.

Finalmente, Fuuma sonrió.

- Mañana te veo hasta en la noche, Misao-chan.... tengo cosas que hacer..... – dijo él antes de irse corriendo hacia su casa.

Tremendamente confundida por todos los sucesos de los últimos minutos, Misao solo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

* * *

- No... no te preocupes, no es nada... – murmuro débilmente.

Ojos negros ante él lo miraron indiferentemente, pero con un brillo de inteligencia en ellos. El ave revoloteo un poco mas, alejándose del lugar.

- No te preocupes itooshi.... ya falta muy poco.

"Todo terminará.... muy pronto"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Misao se encontraba rodeada de un sin fin de kimonos de donde elegir... sin poder elegir.

- Yo no entiendo nada de estas cosas chicas- suspiro pesadamente Misao.

- Pero si solo tienes que elegir el que mas te gusta Misao-chan – le dijo Omasu, tendiéndole mas kimonos para que los viera Misao.

- Pero... a mi ninguno me llama la atención – bufo ella, ya fastidiada.

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que ellas tuvieran tantos kimonos... casi nunca se los ponen, ¿para que los compran?"

- Pues tienes que elegir uno – interrumpió sus pensamientos Okon, mostrándole otros dos kimonos. – Después de todo, le prometiste a Fuuma-kun que irías presentable.

- Maldita sea la hora en que hice esa promesa – mascullo amargamente Misao.

Omasu y Okon duras penas contuvieron la risa. Todos en el Aoiya sabían cuanto odiaba Misao tener que usar kimonos.

- Tienes que apurarte, tenemos que darnos prisa para volver al Aoiya a trabajar. – la urgieron ambas chicas.

"Por muy divertido que sea molestarla con que se arregle, esto es insufrible, horrible... ¡por Kami-sama! ¡¡Ni siquiera se puede decidir por algo tan simple como un kimono!!"

Para su fortuna, Shiro la llamo desde la entrada

- ¡Misao-chan, ven que te llego algo!

- ¡Voy! – contesto ella – Ahora vuelvo chicas – les dijo antes de huir... ejem, salir corriendo hacia la entrada antes de que ambas mujeres la detuvieran.

Una vez allí, Misao freno a duras penas.

- ¿Qué es Shiro-kun? – pregunto ella curiosamente.

- Te llego esto - respondió él tendiéndole una caja blanca rectangular – aunque no se que sea, pero ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Misao le agradeció y vio la caja con extrañeza. Ya poniéndole mas atención, Misao noto una nota pegada a un lado del paquete. Tomándola la leyó lentamente y al terminar sonrió suavemente.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡Gooooooooomen! Lo que sucede es que... con lo del retiro de Akron en mi pagina web y las tareas, investigaciones, exámenes y de mas, no me daba tiempo ni de respirar ;__; buaaaa.

Este capitulo será dividido en 2 partes porque... pues esta muy largito como para ser uno solo. Oh bueno.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por mi retraso, así mismo me disculpo por no contestar algunos e-mails que me pidieron respuesta (de verdad he estado muy ocupada @_@) y les aseguro que para el próximo capitulo no me tardare tanto.

Antes de que nadie me diga nada de nada, terminare Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas Y DESPUÉS... y después le seguiré con (aunque ya tengo listos 2 capítulos, solo que no los he pasado a la compu). Esto me ha hecho ver que es una muy, muy mala idea hacer 2 fanfics al mismo tiempo. Jojojo, no se apuren, me apurare con este fic.

Ideas, quejas (ahora si tienen razones), sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

PD.- Estos últimos capítulos se los dedico a Akroncito.... ¡mil gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este año! Tu parodia de evangelion que te prometí no estará lista hasta dentro de un buen, jajajaja (gomen).

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

Gomen nasai...- Lo siento mucho...

Itooshi.- Amada


	7. Noche de Fiesta Parte II

Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas

Capítulo 5.- Noche de Fiesta (Parte II) 

- No te preocupes... – fue el murmullo que se escucho en medio de la noche e hizo eco dentro de la habitación. – todo saldrá bien...

Pequeños ojos negros lo observaron fijamente y él dejo escapar una leve risa.

- Yo también estoy bien... de verdad – aseguro él al ver como esa mirada no se apartaba – Solo debo descansar – otra débil risa – después de todo.... revivir a los muertos es difícil, ¿ne itooshi?

Una leve caricia fue su única respuesta y por medio de ella el pudo notar la preocupación de la criatura frente a él.

- Vamos, vete ya.... yo estaré bien

Viendo esos profundos ojos negros fijos en él unos segundo mas, él sonrió suavemente.

* * *

- ¡Misao-chan, te tardaste! – la reprendió Okon.

- ¡Gomen! – se disculpo esta – Pero de todos modos ya no importa, he elegido mi kimono... o mejor dicho lo eligieron por mi. – dijo con un ceño apareciendo en su rostro

"¿Debería de molestarme que me crea tan incompetente?" se dijo así misma "Nah, lo hizo de buena fe"

- ¿De que hablas Misao-chan? – le preguntaron las chicas, ya que ella no tenían ni idea de que había sucedido.

Misao les enseño la caja que traía cargando y ellas la abrieron curiosamente.

- ¡Misao, pero si esta divino! – exclamo encantada Okon sacando con delicadeza el kimono que estaba dentro de la caja.

- Es verdad es tan lindo – hablo Okon, viendo fijamente la prenda. Tomando la caja vio que también venia un adorno para el cabello. – ¿Pero de donde sacaste todo esto?

- Me lo mando Fuuma-chan – suspiro Misao – Junto con una nota que decía que 'no es que dudara de mi, pero dudaba de mi' al escoger un kimono.

Las tres muchachas rieron divertidas. Eso era justamente lo que había pasado, Misao no había podido decidirse por un kimono.

- ¿De veras te mando decir eso? – pregunto Omasu

Misao se encogió de hombros.

- Básicamente es eso, claro que no tan crudamente – explico.

- Es un gran muchacho – comento Okon

– Y guapo - agrego Omasu – Si no fuera mas joven que yo, quizás me atrevería a ir tras él.

- ¡Hmph! Él solo tiene ojos para su 'Misao-chan' – dijo riéndose un poco ante la sonrosada Misao – Pero Misao-chan... – comenzó, controlando su risa y hablando un poco mas seriamente - él realmente es un muchacho muy lindo... ¿por qué no le haces caso?

"Ah, si tan solo supieran que a veces yo misma pienso lo mismo" pensó Misao mientras sonreía tristemente y negaba con la cabeza

- ¿Y no vendrá a verte? – hablo Omasu, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos - Si te mando el kimono en ves de entregártelo él...

- Anoche me dijo que me vería hasta en la noche –respondió Misao – Parece que tenia cosas que hacer.

- Bien, porque nosotros también. – les recordó Kuro, entrando a la habitación y haciéndoles señas para que se apuraran.

Las tres chicas suspiraron apesumbradas y retomaron sus quehaceres en el Aoiya.

* * *

En su habitación, Aoshi sacaba algunas cuentas para el Aoiya, pero no podía concentrarse de lleno en su tarea.

- Hoy es la fiesta.... – murmuro suavemente.

"Tengo que ir... si no lo hago no solo habré faltado a mi palabra para con ese chiquillo, sino que.... que...." Aoshi suspiro pesadamente, abatido. "Esto es tan complicado..."

- Pero solo se... que tengo que ir... debo ir para... para cuidar a Misao..... – dijo lo ultimo muy suavemente.

"Y solo ahora me doy cuenta... de cuanto..."

De pronto la puerta de su cuarto se deslizo revelando a Okina

- Asohi.... muchacho, ¿de verdad iras a la fiesta de Fuuma-kun? – pregunto alegremente el viejo.

Aoshi simplemente asintió.

- Bueno, solo quería confirmar porque todos nos iremos a las ocho... recuerda estar listo para entonces – le informo Okina.

- Estaré listo... Okina – dijo Aoshi con un tono que dejaba claro que deseaba estar solo.

Okina asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Aoshi nuevamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Parece que aun no entiendes muchacho..." pensó con un poco de tristeza el anciano "Con cerrarte hacia los demás no ganas nada... y estas perdiendo mucho..." suspiro un poco y decidió irse a su cuarto y escoger la ropa que llevaría. Después de todo ya era el atardecer y dentro de poco tiempo anochecería.

* * *

- Quien hubiera pensado que bajo la niñita escandalosa y traviesa se encontraría una linda mujercita.... – murmuro Shiro.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste Shiro-kun??!! – grito Misao, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él, pero casi se cae al tropezarse con el kimono. La tuvieron que atrapar entre Omasu y Okon, quienes apenas y contenían la risa.

- Con cuidado Misao-chan, andar en kimono no es lo mismo que andar en tus ropas normales o en tu traje de ninja – le recordó Omasu.

Aoshi observo un poco sonrosado como se veía Misao en ese kimono y con un peinado diferente. Era un kimono azul marino con palomas blancas estampadas alrededor de todo el vestido y con un obi negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en una simple coleta por un lazo blanco y ese simple cambio la hacia lucir muy hermosa.

Todos salieron del Aoiya y, guiados por Misao que era la única que conocía el camino, iban a paso lento y sin prisa alguna. Aunque Misao si estaba muy emocionada y deseaba llegar ahí lo antes posible, le era imposible caminar rápido con lo poco acostumbrada que estaba al andar en kimono.

- ¡Aayy! ¡No se por que hice esa tonta promesa con Fuuma-chan!

- ¿Por qué será? – dijo sarcástica Okon

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? – pregunto Misao sospechosamente.

- ¡Que lo adooooorrrrrraaaaassssss! – gritaron a coro Omasu y Okon, con el mismo tono con el que hablaban con Hiko, simulando adoración.

Misao se sonrojo fieramente y siguió su camino en silencio mientras las risas de todos se oían y Aoshi la observaba fijamente, con tristeza.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Fuuma que parecía estar llena de vida con mucha gente entrando constantemente. Misao se dirigió a la entrada, sin notar que todos sus amigos se habían quedado congelados tras ella, admirando la enorme mansión. Solo se percato al abrir la reja y volver la vista.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto extrañada

- Mi..Misao-chan – tartamudeo Omasu – No.. no me digas que... ¡¿acaso esa es la casa de Fuuma-kun?! – acabo gritando

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir Misao, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta. - ¡Ah! Veo que les paso lo mismo que a mi. Yo también me sorprendí al ver esta mansión.

"Simpático, alegre, puro y además rico" pensó amargamente Aoshi "¿Yo podría competir con eso? ¿Un asesino podría competir con eso?"

- Ejem – tosió Okina – Será mejor que entremos.

- ¡¡Haiii!! – exclamaron todos.

Cuando entraron, Misao vio con diversión como todos se quedaban embobados con el interior de la casa, que si cuando ella fue era muy bonito, ahora que estaba adornado y lleno de vida se veía hermosísimo

"Pero... ¿dónde esta Fuuma-chan?"

Como si leyese sus pensamientos el muchacho apareció entre la gente.

- ¡Misao-chan! – exclamo Fuuma, llegando a donde estaban todos ellos. - ¡Que bueno que viniste!

Educadamente saludo a cada uno de los miembros del Onniwabanshuu hasta llegar a Aoshi

- Shinomori-san – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Me alegra mucho que halla podido venir.

Aoshi agradeció quedamente, algo extrañado ya que el chico parecía estar genuinamente contento de verlo ahí.

- Muy bien... ¡diviértanse!

Y así lo hicieron, los ninjas se dispersaron, las únicas que se quedaron juntas fueron Okon y Omasu, los demás andaban individualmente. Misao se entretuvo un rato cuando se encontró con Kiri y se la paso gastándole bromas, Fuuma solo se les unió un momento hasta que otros invitados exigieron su atención. Cuando Kiri se tuvo que ir con otras personas, ella tomo un poco de alcohol y siguió recorriendo la casa mientras aun bebía, su mente divagando en una persona que si bien estaba cerca, para ella siempre había estado muy lejos.....

"Me pregunto porque vino" se pregunto bebiendo un poco mas al pensar en Aoshi, quien, pese a no saberlo ella, se encontraba siguiéndola sigilosamente.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y Misao se encontró frente a la pintura de una paloma sangrando, herida por una flecha, una de sus patas aferrándose al mensaje que llevaba.

- Un mensaje que jamás llego... – dijo alguien a su lado y al voltearse vio que era Fuuma, viendo el mismo cuadro con una mirada triste.

- No te escuche acercarte Fuuma–chan – murmuro ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Había hecho un gesto muy rápido al voltear y por tanto alcohol sintió perder el equilibrio.

El la observo con una sonrisa.

- Ara, ara Misao-chan... parece que has tomado demasiado alcohol – la reprendió suavemente – Ven – dijo tomándola de la mano – Será mejor que salgamos un rato para que tomes aire fresco. - Misao no tuvo tiempo de nada antes de ser tironeada suavemente hacia afuera.

Saliendo discretamente al patio trasero, ella noto como había algunas figuras de palomas en el patio.

- Te gustan mucho las palomas – comento distraídamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

- Si, eso supongo – sonrió él, sentándola en una banca de piedra y el mismo poniéndose a su lado. La banca era para tres personas y podría haber dejado mas lugar, pero él se sentó muy cercas de ella. 

- ¿Por eso me regalaste este kimono con palomas? – pregunto Misao

- No – contesto él sonriendo – Lo hice por que pense que te verias linda... y lo haces, luces hermosa

Misao parpadeo y levanto la vista hacia Fuuma y sonrosándose ligeramente al ver como la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, no pudo evitar recordar los comentarios de sus amigas.

- Es un gran muchacho

- Y guapo

- Él realmente es un muchacho muy lindo... ¿por qué no le haces caso?

Las palabras de Omasu y Okon resonaron en la mente de Misao, confundiéndola aun mas de los que estaba.

"¿Acaso no sería mas fácil olvidar a Aoshi-sama si tuviera a alguien a mi lado? ¿Alguien que me comprendiera? ¿Qué me quisiera? ¿Alguien que fuera mas que un amigo....?"

Con cada uno de estos pensamientos rondando su mente una y otra vez, Misao acerco su rostro al de Fuuma y lo beso.

* * *

Irritado al ver como Misao y Fuuma salían solos, Aoshi se levanto para ir tras ellos, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. El muchacho ya lo había descubierto dos veces espiándolos, quizás no debería ir....

"Pero... estar aquí sin saber que están haciendo es mucho peor" se decidió Aoshi.

Sin embargo apenas los percibió, Aoshi se maldijo por su decisión. Porque lo que Aoshi vio al salir fue a Misao acercándose hacia Fuuma y besándolo suavemente.

Sintiendo como el corazón se le detenía por todo un minuto antes de hacérsele pedazos Aoshi dio media vuelta y salió de esa casa inmediatamente.......

* * *

- Misao. No – la aparto Fuuma antes de que ella pudiera profundizar el beso.

Misao parpadeo confundida. Era la primera vez que el muchacho la llamaba Misao a secas y se sentía... raro.

- Lo... lo siento Fuuma-chan... – murmuro mientras se abrazaba a si misma y desviaba la vista.

Él solo suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar su barbilla y obligarla a encararlo. Unos muy serios ojos esmeraldas la observaron con mas intensidad que nunca.

- No me malentiendas Misao-chan, tu eres muy hermosa y me gustas mucho, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar.... – le sonrió ligeramente, algo amargo – Pero yo no te amo... ni tu a mi. No te engañes, no confundas tu camino hacia el compañero que tendrás de por vida.

Los ojos de Misao se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo a Fuuma fuertemente.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – sollozo - ¡Pero es que esto es tan difícil! ¡Y debo de olvidarlo por mi propio bien! ¡Pero se encuentra constantemente en mis pensamientos y no se como hacerlo! ¡Discúlpame, pero tu siempre has sido tan atento conmigo que pensé.... pensé....!

Fuuma lentamente correspondió el abrazó, sin necesidad de que ella le aclarara de quien estaba hablando

- Pensaste que seria mas fácil olvidarlo si me tenias a tu lado como algo mas que un amigo – termino él la frase, tristemente. Misao solo pudo asentir contra su pecho, avergonzada.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.... cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente Misao se separo de él y limpio sus lagrimas.

- Yo... me disculpo nuevamente Fuuma-chan – rió suavemente ella, aun aturdida – Creo que el alcohol me esta afectando mas de lo que creía y he cometido una tonte... – pero un dedo del chico en su boca la hizo callar.

Fuuma le sonreía despreocupadamente, como siempre.

- Te propongo algo Misao-chan, ¿quieres? – le dijo animadamente, haciéndola parpadear. Antes de que respondiera el chico siguió – Si mañana Shinomori-san no se te declara o algo suceda que resuelva su situación suceda; tu y yo haremos un viaje muuuuyyyyy largo y así te olvidarás de él, ¿qué dices?

Misao parpadeo otra vez, demasiado ebria para procesar toda esa información con su habitual rapidez.

"¿Irme con él.... de viaje?" se pregunto a si misma "Quizás así lo olvidaría... pero...."

- Pero Fuuma-chan... ¿qué diría la gente? La chica que te gusta podría pensar que....

Misao parpadeo nuevamente, dándose cuenta de algo. La chica que le gustaba a Fuuma... ella.... Misao jamás la había visto.... de hecho Fuuma siempre estaba con ella, nunca estaba con alguna otra persona...

Él le sonrió, de nuevo con tristeza

- Por ella no te preocupes Misao-chan.... estoy seguro de que no importa...

Sumergida en sus nuevas preguntas sobre su a veces misterioso amigo, Misao asintió.

- ¡Bien! Resuelto eso regresemos a la fiesta... no es muy cortes que el anfitrión deje solos a sus invitados.

Misao sonrió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa, pero ella no se dio cuenta que el rostro de Fuuma se había ensombrecido.

"Sería el viaje mas largo de tu vida Misao-chan." pensó amargamente Fuuma "Uno que espero no hagas en un largo tiempo...." Viendo a Misao entrar a su casa, él siguió meditando "Por favor Shinomori-san... no deje ir lo que mas ama en su vida... no pierda su felicidad por una tontería como el orgullo..."

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Ok, ok... no tengo la menor idea de que edad tengan Omasu y Okon, pero estoy suponiendo que son mas grandes que Misao, por lo tanto son mas grandes que Fuuma.

Este capitulo siento que esta algo... no se, flojo. Las descripciones en la fiesta no están muy detalladas porque era eso o no publicar nada hasta dentro de mas tiempo (y se que nadie quiere eso ¬¬) y la fiesta no me quedo como la tenía en mente... de hecho no tenía la fiesta muy en mente, sino los sucesos que en ella ocurrían (y que fue lo que al final acabe poniendo) así es que no se si quedo muy mal o que, pero al menos ahí esta. Este capítulo fue el único en el que me trabe feo (durante todo el fic) porque no se me ocurría como describir insignificante la fiesta....

¡Akrooooon! ¡Compañero mío como te extraño! ¡¡Si no me escribes pronto te voy a desmembrar vivo cuando te vea!! El dibujo de Fuuma que te enseñe el otro día ya esta coloreado y todo =) pero sigue sin gustarme mucho... (ya para aquellas fanáticas de Fuuma que quieran ver una imagen suya, saldrá en el epilogo, aunque por desgracia no de cuerpo completo _). Hablando de imágenes, para aquellos que tienen dudas sobre la imagen en el menú de capítulos... si... la hice yo -_-U, aunque no me quedo como lo esperaba en un principio.

Pues, el final esta en el capitulo que sigue, al terminar completamente este fic me dedicare de lleno a "Haitoku", se que lo he descuidado un poquito últimamente....

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

¿ne itooshi?.- ¿cierto amada?

¡Gomen!.- ¡Lo siento!

¡¡Haiii!!.- ¡¡Siii!!


	8. Lagrimas II: Confesiones

Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas

**Capítulo 6: Lagrimas II: Confesiones**

Todos los del Aoiya ser habían ido hacia dos horas, pero Misao decidió quedarse hasta que todos los invitados se fueran y eso apenas acababa de suceder. Ahora Fuuma se encontraba despidiendo a su muy ebria invitada.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidió Misao, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Fuuma.

Este parpadeo un poco y luego sonrió, sabiendo que esa efusividad solo se debía al alcohol. Después de todo, pese al incidente en el patio, Misao había seguido bebiendo. Viéndola partir, Fuuma sonrió suavemente para si mismo.

"Curioso.... me siento algo culpable por lo que esta a punto de suceder pese a que se que es por su propio bien."

Su sonrisa se amplió

- Convivir con ella me a cambiado mucho.... pero es un gran cambio del que no estoy arrepentido.

* * *

Todo giraba a su alrededor. ¡Pero se sentía TAN bien! ¿Por qué nunca intento probar tanto sake? Oh, si. Okina se lo prohibía. ¿Pero porque? Le daba una sensación de ligereza única y el sentimiento de que nada en el mundo importara.

Misao detuvo sus observaciones al notar a una figura conocida acercársele. Aoshi.

- ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto ella, algo irritada de tener que verlo, cuando lo que quería era olvidarlo.

"Tal vez si acepto la invitación de Fuuma-chan y me voy del Aoiya lo olvidare. ¡Ja! Tal vez si me mato lo olvidaré" pensó irracionalmente Misao, sus pensamientos nublados por el alcohol

- Okina se preocupo por ti. – mintió Aoshi, sabiendo bien que el viejo confiaba demasiado en Fuuma como para preocuparse por lo que le ocurriera a Misao en su presencia.

- ¡Hmph! Entonces debió de venir él en vez de mandarlo a usted señor – replico Misao, molesta – O al menos alguien a quien le importe algo mi vida

Aoshi miro asombrado a Misao y esta le sonrió cálidamente antes de bajar su cabeza.

- Váyase - murmuro

Aoshi camino hacia Misao y la tomo por los hombros.

- Vamos Misao... me parece que no te sientes bien.

- ¿Acaso no me oyó? ¡Le dije que se fuera! – grito Misao, frustración marcaba cada una de sus palabras. - ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Misao, su voz quebrándose mientras lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡¿Pero es que no me va a contestar?! – grito, apartándose bruscamente de él, como si su toque quemará.

El movimiento la mando hacia atrás y con su equilibrio inhabilitado por el alcohol, Aoshi tuvo que atraparla por la cintura.

- No entiendo que esta mal contigo Misao, pero será mejor que hablemos hasta llegar al Aoiya...

Misao rió oscuramente, un sonido que asusto ligeramente a Aoshi. Con su manos sobre el pecho de él se alejo un poco.

- Claro Aoshi.... ¿cuándo lleguemos al Aoiya dices? ¿Y cuando exactamente? ¿Cuándo tú estés meditando? ¿Cuándo te la pases sacando cuentas? ¡¿Cuándo te manden llamar a una estúpida misión?! ¡¡¿¿O tal vez cuando pases tu tiempo ignorándome como si no existiese??!! ¡¡Así es que dime Aoshi....!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿EN QUE MALDITO MOMENTO HABLAREMOS???!!!

Dolor atravesó el corazón de Aoshi por un segundo, pero él sabía que lo merecía. Cada palabra que decía Misao era verdad. Tan cierta como las palabras que le había dicho Fuuma aquel día en él bosque....

- Misao.... – susurro él, tratando de conservar su calma - ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¿Que me sucede? ¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡Te voy a decir cual es mi problema! Mi problema eres tu. ¿Por qué demonios existes? ¿Para atormentarme con algo que no importa cuanto intente jamás podré alcanzar? Estas matando mi alma, pero aun así te sigo amando.....

Aoshi (cuya sorpresa iba creciendo con cada cosa que le decía) se tenso al oír lo ultimo dicho por ella.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Sin embargo él necesito sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso. El alcohol y el esfuerzo de confesar lo que jamás se atrevió durante mucho tiempo la dejaron exhausta.

* * *

Una suave risa hacia eco en toda la enorme residencia, llenándola de una extraña alegría durante algunos minutos.... quizás los últimos minutos.

- De este modo tenía que ser... – susurro quedamente, luego de haber dejado de reír - Él jamás se atrevería a confesarlo de otro modo. – otra suave risa – Después de todo es muy tímido.... – otra risa mas, esta mas débil que las otras - ¿Quién lo diría? Aoshi Shinomori tímido.... ugh.....

Su risa se vio interrumpida por un malestar, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas. Curiosa, la paloma blanca que esta en un árbol baja hasta su ventana, para después posarse junto a el en el piso. Él solo sonrió.

- ¿Estas orgullosa de mi, itooshi......? – murmuro acariciando al ave antes de caer al suelo pesadamente.

* * *

- ¿Deseaba verme Shinomori-sama? – murmuro Misao, tratando de aparentar un rostro imperturbable y fallando miserablemente. Su nerviosismo era obvio en cada gesto que hacía.

Aoshi sonrió mentalmente

"Tan pura... tan transparente"

El titulo ya no le molestaba. Ahora sabía que ella lo usaba como una defensa hacia él.

- Así es – contesto él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

Aoshi noto que si bien Misao no se alejaba, tampoco levantaba su vista para verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – susurro suavemente, permitiendo un poco de calidez filtrarse en su voz.

Sin poder emitir ningún sonido y también sin poder mentir, Misao asintió.

- Misao... mírame.

- N..No quiero. No quiero verlo.

- Mírame – Aoshi pidió suavemente una vez mas.

Lentamente ella levanto la vista, lagrimas sin derramar asomándose por sus ojos. Se mordía el labio inferior y lucía angustiada.

Aoshi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna, si bien dolorosa escena ante él.

- Misao... – sonrió cálidamente – Yo... lamento no poder expresarme como debiera. Y lamento no poder decirte esto como se que te gustaría, pero..... – Aoshi suspiro. Pese a saber que ella también lo amaba, esto era difícil.

- No... no se preocupe, yo entiendo que usted no me.... es por eso que yo.... es solo que.... – Misao no sabía que decir y la cercanía de Aoshi solo la confundía mas.

Estaba a punto de salir del templo cuando los suaves labios de Aoshi cubrieron los suyos.

Paralizada por un par de instantes, la mente de Misao se pregunto porque Aoshi le jugaba esta broma, pero ella misma se contradijo sabiendo que él jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos.

Tan pronto como Aoshi vio que Misao trataba de dar excusas, él supo que no podía dejarla terminar de hablar. Ella confundiría las cosas y se iría, sin darle tiempo a expresarse. Fue entonces cuando la beso.

Los labios de Misao eran suaves y dulces y ella tenía el sabor mas exquisito que Aoshi jamás hubiera probado. Era todo lo que jamás pudo soñar: su candidez, su calor, su pureza, su amor.

Al terminar el beso la abrazo fuertemente, no queriendo dejarla ir, acariciando su mejilla con la suya propia. Ella por su parte apoyo su frente en su hombro y respiro agitadamente, aun sorprendida y extasiada por el beso.

Permanecieron así algunos minutos hasta que finalmente él hablo.

- ¿Me dejarás hablar ahora? – murmuro él suavemente.

Misao asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

- Makimachi Misao.... ninja líder de los Onniwabanshu.... te amo con toda mi lama y mi corazón y no quiero que dudes eso de ahora en adelante – susurro Aoshi contra el cabello de Misao.

Misao deshizo el abrazo lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos de Aoshi. Al ver amor sincero en ellos y la sonrisa mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, ella lo abrazo con fuerzas y derramo algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! – exclamo, contenta de poder admitirlo por fin - ¡O por Kami-sama, cuanto te amo Aoshi!

Algunos minutos de esas dulces palabras le siguieron, hasta que finalmente Misao se calmo un poco, pero no por eso soltó a Aoshi.

- Aoshi.... – murmuro Misao - ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – pregunto, algo temerosa de la respuesta

Él rió quedamente

- Por supuesto Misao.... lo que quieras.

Lo labios de ella quedaron junto a su oído, de modo que cuando hablo le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Quiero que me prometas.... que siempre estarás a mi lado, no importa lo que suceda.

Aoshi sonrió.

- Te lo prometo, koishii.... por siempre estaremos juntos.

***

"Finalmente.... el momento a llegado. Me alegro por ti. Hasta nunca, Misao-chan..... "

FIN

Notas del autor:

¡Por fin! Este fanfic se acabo. Agradezco a todos los lectores que han soportado hasta aquí en este, mi primer fanfic largo publicado en internet, especialmente en estos últimos atrasos. Yo creo que el final pudo quedar mejor, pero la presión me obligo a dejarlo así, de todos modos díganme que tal les pareció.

¿Inconcluso....? ¡Aun falta el epilogo, no desesperen! Si mis musas no se me van (¡agarrénlas!) lo publico en una semana ^_^ quizás menos ^______^ Sobre este punto quisiera aclarar que el epilogo será esencialmente sobre el pasado de Fuuma, aunque tengo pensado poner algo sobre la relación de Aoshi/Misao, si lo pongo quizás sea algo muy breve. Así es que a quienes no les agrade Fuuma, mejor ni lean el epílogo ^^UU****

Para aquellos que les gusto este fic, ¡no se preocupen! De donde salió este fanfic hay muchas mas ideas locas, pronto publicaré las demás.

Para aquellos que no les gusto... ya saben a que atenerse cuando vean un fanfic mío.....

En el epílogo: ¡El misterio de Fuuma por fin resuelto!

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

PD.- Hay personas que me preguntaron de que imagen estaba hablando en el menú de capítulos. Ejem, lamento haberlos confundido, para los que leen este fic en otra pagina que no sea El Umbral..., en el menú de capítulos tengo una imagen que manipule, es de fondo negro y marco de fuego, dentro tiene a Aoshi y Misao, 4 imágenes que ya han de haber visto. Si desean verla la dirección de la pagina de la que hablo es:

http://angelfire.com/comics/shinnyu/index.htm

Esto también va para cuando salga los fanarts de Fuuma que saldrán en el epílogo, ya que no se como subirlos a mediaminer.org y no se si se puedan subir a fanfiction.net

^^ JA-PO-NES ^^

Itooshi.- Amada

Koishii.- Amada


	9. Epílogo

Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas

ADVERTENCIA: El epílogo es mas largo que la mayoría de los demás capítulos y un poco confuso. Con esto me refiero a que mezclo el presente con el pasado y a veces no se explican las cosas claramente. También aviso que puede parecer muy triste (súper angst si prefieren ese termino), en especial para las seguidoras de Fuuma, si bien es dulce en algunas partes. Para los que no tengan la menor idea de lo que ocurrió después de leerlo (aunque no creo que pase algo tan extremo) al final del epilogo hay un FAQ.

Epílogo

PRELUDIO

Él se encontraba sentado arriba de un árbol, observando como el lago reflejaba la luz de la luna y brillaba casi mágicamente. Esas cosas solo sucedían a esas horas... cuando ningún humano interrumpía la hermosura de la naturaleza. Pero unos ruidos lo distrajeron de su meditación y él volteo, indiferente ante tal perturbación, pero queriendo saber quien era.  
Una muchacha de largo cabello trenzado corría velozmente entre los árboles, con los ojos cerrados, hasta finalmente pararse en el árbol frente a él.  
- ¡¡Porque!! - grito ella fuertemente, sin saber como la observaba desde el árbol.  
"Destino" susurró el viento en su oído.  
"Misión" le informaron los árboles a un lado de él.  
Misión.... si claro, ahora podía verlo. Esa muchacha se veía desesperada... estaba a punto de cometer una locura.  
"Un suicidio mas..." pensó él, tristemente, recordando....  
Observo detenidamente a la chica y esta abrió sus ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose un poco por su alrededor, como si apenas notara que se encontraba en el bosque.  
"Y quizás es así.... es lo mas probable. "  
Pero cualquier pensamiento o forma de detenerla en su próximo acto fueron olvidados al ver sus ojos. Esos ojos....  
La muchacha noto rápidamente su presencia y se volteo hacia él. Pareció dudar un instante antes de hablar.  
- ¿Qué tanto ves? - preguntó agresivamente.  
Él solo la observo algunos instantes mas, analizándola bien, viendo si él mismo no se hubiera equivocado al ver ese dolor reflejado en sus ojos...  
- Tus ojos.... - murmuro él, pensativo.  
Pudo observar como ella se turbaba un poco.... sin comprender.  
- ¿Qué tienen? - finalmente pregunto.  
- ... Son iguales a los míos... la misma pena los llena..... - respondió él, por fin descifrando ese sentimiento.  
Si... eso era, ella sufría del mismo mal que él...  
Ella se confundió por un momento y lo vio por un instante y entonces pareció comprender.  
Él suspiro y cerro los ojos, bajando de su cómodo lugar en el árbol para quedar junto a ella. La muchacha lo observo con recelo, pero parecía confundida consigo misma.  
Fue entonces cuando hablo:  
- Mi nombre es Makimachi Misao.... y el tuyo?  
Él sonrió antes de abrir los ojos y presentarse.  
- Watashi wa Henna Fuuma desu - hablo suavemente

FIN DEL PRELUDIO  
* * *

- ¡Konnichiwa! - grito alegremente Misao, agitando su mano libre a modo de saludo.  
Nadie le contesto, todos estaban muy ocupados atragantándose al verla tomada de la mano con Aoshi.  
- Buenas tardes - saludo suavemente este, sonriendo tenuemente al ver a todos tan sorprendidos.  
- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto Misao, muy divertida - ¿Vieron un fantasma o que?  
Finalmente todos reaccionaron y dejaron de verlos tan fijamente, resumiendo con su comida. Aoshi y Misao se sentaron juntos, algo poco usual porque si él comía en la casa, se sentaba frente a ella. Y además no solo estaban muy juntos sino que aun no se soltaban la mano.  
Todos estaban muy extrañados y querían preguntar, pero con Aoshi ahí les seria imposible, tendrían que esperar a que se separaran.  
- Okina - hablo Aoshi  
- ¿Si? - pregunto el anciano  
- Debido a que tu eres como un padre para Misao, quiero preguntarte esto a ti....  
- ¿Uh? - dijeron todos, aun mas confundidos  
- Me gustaría que casarme con Misao lo mas pronto posible si nos lo permites.  
Por un momento todo quedo en silencio hasta que....  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE???!!!  
Misao lanzo una gran carcajada ante la expresión de todos y Aoshi sonrió levemente.

* * *

PRIMER INTERLUDIO: VIDA-MUERTE.

- ¡Es un niño! - exclamo alegremente una mujer, saliendo de una habitación y cargando un pequeño bebé en sus brazos - Henna-sama mírelo, ¡es precioso¡ - dijo ella, tendiéndole el niño a su jefe.  
El hombre lo tomo en sus brazos y lo contemplo con una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa.  
- ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? - pregunto Satori, meciendo al bebé.  
- La señora descansa, pero aun la están atendiendo, parece que dar a luz la dejo muy débil - le informo la sirvienta.  
- Es natural - musito él, sonriendo aun mas al ver los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su hijo.

* * *

Un año después, ese mismo hombre se encontraba mirando intensamente una tumba frente a él, una sirvienta a su lado sosteniendo a su hijo. El nacimiento del niño había dejado muy débil a su esposa, débil y enfermiza. Por todo un año su esposa había adquirido muchas enfermedades, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo ya no pudo mas... y murió.   
- Henna-sama - murmuro la sirvienta, viendo como su amo aparentaba frialdad.  
El la volteo a ver fijamente y hablo con una voz imponente  
- Puedes llevarte a ese niño y criarlo por tu cuenta. No lo quiero ver hasta que tenga cinco años. Entonces sus estudios sobre los negocios empezaran.  
- ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero señor....!  
- ¡Obedecerás lo que te digo! - vocifero Satori molesto, su voz haciendo eco en el solitario cementerio mientras el llanto de su hijo se escuchaba estridentemente.....

FIN DEL PRIMER INTERLUDIO.  
* * *

- ¿Y a nuestros amigos en Tokio? ¿También a ellos?  
- Si Misao, también los puedes invitar a ellos.  
- ¡Sugoi! - exclamo ella - ¡Será divertido volver a pelear con Sano-baka y Yahiko-chan! Además de conversa con Kaoru-chan y molestar a Himura-san.....  
- Pero estarás muy ocupada con los preparativos koishii. - le recordó suavemente Aoshi.  
Misao sonrió llena de felicidad. La complacía enormemente cada vez que él la llamaba así....  
Sin poder contenerse, Misao se paro frente a él y le dio un tierno beso. El correspondió con fervor y al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados. Pese a estar juntos desde hacia dos semanas, aun había cosas que les causaban cierta vergüenza.... si bien los hacían muy felices  
- También quiero invitar a Fuuma-chan - comento Misao - Aunque no lo he visto desde su fiesta. - murmuro pensativamente  
"Es verdad" recordó Aoshi "Es bastante raro... ese chico venia a diario...."  
- Mmm, quizás este enfermo o algo. Mejor voy a su casa a dejarle la invitación - se decidió Misao. Pensaba mandarle la invitación con algún mensajero, pero ya hace quince días que no lo veía... mejor se aseguraba de que su amigo estaba bien. - A parte quiero saber de que fue la fiesta... aun no me ha dicho.  
- Cuando vayas yo iré contigo. - anuncio Aoshi  
- ¿De verdad? - sonrió contenta ella.  
Aoshi también le sonrió, pero mas bien nervioso. A decir verdad aun no se fiaba del chico, jamás averiguo nada sobre él y su cercanía con Misao aun le molestaba.  
"Tal vez estoy siendo muy posesivo... pero lo prefiero así hasta que averigüe algo sobre él"

* * *  
SEGUNDO INTERLUDIO: AMOR.

- ¡Adivina quien vino de visita! - exclamo él alegremente, saliendo al patio luego de saludar a los padres de la chica.  
- ¡Fuuma-chan! - grito con felicidad ella, lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho, quien la levanto y dio una par de vueltas con ella en sus brazos - ¡Que malo eres! Hace mucho que no me visitabas. Por instantes creía que ya jamás vendrías... que te habías cansado de mi  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - rió él, estrechándola mas fuertemente por un momento para finalmente depositarla en el suelo - Como crees, tu sabes que te adoro Akari-chan - le aseguro él - Lo que sucede es que mi papá me tenia muy ocupado estudiando unas cosas del negocio y no había tenido tiempo ni para respirar. - explico animadamente Fuuma - Pero en cuanto tuve tiempo libre, vine hacia acá inmediatamente - le guiño un ojo traviesamente - Sabia que mi desesperada noviecita se desesperaría al no verme por casi una semana.  
Akari se sonrojo y él volvió a reír.  
- No te preocupes, te entiendo - le aseguro. - Yo también me moría de ganas de verte  
- A veces no lo pareciera - murmuro la chica suavemente. Y es que a veces él parecía tan feliz, aunque ella no estuviera a su lado.....  
Sin esperar demasiado luego de que ella dijera esas palabras él la beso apasionadamente, con un fervor reservado solamente para ella. Al separarse, Akari se encontraba mas roja que una manzana madura.  
- Nunca, JAMÁS dudes que te amo, tu eres mi vida Akari-chan.... - le susurro roncamente al oído.  
Akari asintió, sonriendo con alegría y sinceridad mientras Fuuma le comenzaba a contar sobre papeleo, negocios, viejos gordos y un padre muy obsesivo....

FIN DEL SEGUNDO INTERLUDIO.  
* * *

- ¿Pero que...? - comenzó a decir lentamente Misao, al acercarse a la casa de Fuuma - ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!  
A su lado, Aoshi se encontraba igualmente sorprendido.  
- ¿Nos.. Nos equivocamos de lugar? - musito Misao para si misma, volteando a ver a su prometido con los ojos muy abiertos. Aoshi negó con la cabeza  
- No, es aquí. Aquí fue a donde nos trajiste hace dos semanas  
- Pero entonces... - murmuro ella - que le sucedió a este sitio?  
La casa de Fuuma, que desde la primera vez que la visito le había parecido majestuosa, ahora se encontraba a duras penas de pie frente a ella, sucia y vieja, prácticamente cayéndose en pedazos....

* * *  
TERCER INTERLUDIO: RECHAZO

- ¡Ningún hijo mío se va a casar con una simple campesina! - fue el furioso rugido de Satori Henna luego de escuchar las intenciones de su hijo.  
- Pero... no entiendo - dijo Fuuma, luciendo genuinamente confundido - ¡He estado saliendo con Akari por casi dos años ya, padre! ¡Jamás te opusiste a nuestra relación!  
- ¡Eso era porque creí que era uno de tus caprichos! - grito su padre - ¡Pensé que era uno de tus tantos juegos tontos! ¡¡Nunca creí que la estabas tomando en serio!!  
Fuuma abrió enormemente los ojos.  
- Que poco me conoces si en verdad pensaste eso.... - dijo dolido. Ese comentario fue muy hiriente. - ¡Pero no me importa! - exclamo con firmeza - Digas lo que digas, me casaré con Akari.  
- ¡¡¿¿Y crees que te lo voy a permitir??!! - grito histéricamente su padre - ¡¡¡Si te llegas a casar con esa campesina te desheredo!!! ¿OISTE? ¡¡¡TE DESHEREDO, DEJARÁS DE SER MI HIJO!!!  
Fuuma se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda a su padre, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.  
- ¡¡Fuuma!!  
- Si eso es lo que tu deseas... adiós padre- fue lo único que murmuro Fuuma antes de salir de la oficina de su padre.  
Satori humeo un poco mas y descargo su ira destrozando los objetos inanimados de su oficina, hasta que finalmente se calmo.  
- No te lo permitiré Fuuma... jamás te lo permitiré.

FIN DEL TERCER INTERLUDIO.  
* * *

Aoshi y Misao caminaban con cautela dentro de la casa de Fuuma, pero aun con su cautela un pedazo del suelo se quebró bajo el peso de Misao, hundiendo su pie  
- ¡Ah! - exclamo sorprendida esta.  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Aoshi, ayudándola.  
- Si, fue mas que nada la sorpresa - murmuro distraídamente Misao, observando asombrada el interior de la casa de su amigo.  
Todo lucia sucio. Muy sucio. Y el ambiente era pesado y húmedo, húmedo debido a que algunas matas se asomaban por la casa, llenándola de un aroma a plantas, lo cual le desagrado a Misao un poco.  
"Pareciera que este lugar no a sido habitado en muchos años"  
- Misao, mejor salgamos de aquí, no es seguro que nos quedemos mas tiempo. - le dijo Aoshi - En cualquier momento este lugar se podría venir abajo.  
- Pero... ¡quiero ver a Fuuma-chan! - protesto ella neciamente. ¡¿En donde estaba su amigo?!  
- Lo mandaremos buscar con los demás miembros del Onniwabanshu de Kyoto, ¿te parece? - sugirió él suavemente. Se sentía mal por Misao, ya que estaba casi seguro de que sus ninjas no podrían encontrar ningún rastro del chico....  
- Si - acepto Misao.

* * *  
CUARTO INTERLUDIO: ENGAÑO

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que su padre le había prohibido salir y lo había encerrado contra su voluntad en su propia casa...  
Dos meses.... no había visto a Akari en dos meses... y hacia ya dos semanas que ella no le respondía sus cartas  
- Ayy itooshi - suspiro Fuuma, acariciando suavemente a la paloma que usaban para mandar sus mensajes - ¿Cuándo me escribirás....?

* * *

- ¡¿Que?!  
- Como a oído Bou-chan - le dijo tristemente la sirvienta, ignorando el hecho de que Fuuma ya era un adulto - Hace unas semanas que Akari-san salió de Kyoto....  
- ¿Cómo es esto posible? - murmuro para si mismo Fuuma  
- Dicen... - comenzó ella, dudando un poco - La gente dice... que ella se caso Bou-chan... con un noble....  
- ¡¿QUEEE?! - grito él - ¡¡No, eso no es posible!! ¡¿Esta segura Kaori-san?!  
La mujer negó con la cabeza  
- No lo se Bou-chan, esos son los rumores...  
No, no podía ser cierto... no podía ser.

* * *

- ¡Jajajaja!  
- Pobre principito... lo engañaron como a un idiota....  
- ¡No puedo creerlo! Jejejeje, después de todo aun existen hombres muy estúpidos por aquí...  
Risas, burlas, a veces insultos.... era lo único que Fuuma escuchaba cada vez que salía o asistía a algún evento de gala.  
Y su padre....  
- ¡Eres un estúpido! Te dije claramente que esa chiquilla no nos traería mas que problemas. A ver si de ahora en adelante me haces caso...  
"Claro que, no podía esperar nada mas de mi padre...."  
Y así lentamente, conforme pasaron los días, Fuuma se deprimía mas y mas, hasta que finalmente ignoro los reproches. Los insultos. Dejo de salir. Dejo de comer. Dejo de importarle.  
Dejo de vivir.

FIN DEL CUARTO INTERLUDIO.  
* * *

- ¡Te veías lindísima Misao-chan! Me alegro por tu boda.  
- Gracias Kaoru-chan, solo espero que Himura-san y tu nos inviten a la suya.  
Kaoru se sonrojo furiosamente y Kenshin soltó su común: "Oro?!"  
- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esa estuvo buena comadreja!  
- ¡Ush! ¡Que no me digas comadreja Sano! Mira que con todo y kimono te puedo dar una paliza.  
- Ni lo sueñes.  
La fiesta para los recién casados estaba apenas iniciando. Mucha gente había asistido a celebrar el feliz evento, incluso el maestro Hiko, aunque su discípulo sospechaba que era mas que nada por el sake....  
- Ahí esta - se dijo así mismo Aoshi. Los invitados habían separado a Aoshi de su esposa y después de un rato la había perdido de vista, pero ya la había encontrado, discutiendo con Sanosuke y Yahiko a la vez. Él sonrió un poco y se fue acercando hacia ella, pero tanto era su apuro que en el camino choco con alguien.  
- Disculpe, no vi por donde iba - murmuro distraídamente.  
- No preocupe, fue mi culpa... - Aoshi siguió su camino, cada vez mas cerca de Misao - ... Shinomori-san.....  
"Esa voz..."  
Pero al voltear no pudo percibir a la persona que el creyó escuchar....

* * *  
QUINTO INTERLUDIO: SUICIDIO

Era la primera vez que salía en mucho tiempo. La luz iluminaba su piel pálida y el aire del bosque llenaba sus pulmones con brisas de medianoche. El lago brillaba casi mágicamente...  
- Aquí fue donde te conocí - musito para si mismo, acariciando con delicadeza una paloma blanca - Creí que me había encontrado con una de esas ninfas de las que cuentan las leyendas.  
Fuuma suspiro pesadamente. Dolorosamente.  
- Que tonto fui.  
Dejando en libertad a la paloma Fuuma saco con cuidado una navaja. La observo detenidamente por unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitos antes de colocarla sobre su muñeca y hacer un corte rápido y profundo.  
Soltando la navaja Fuma cayo de rodillas, asombrado de que tan rápido salía la sangre.  
"¿Lo ves? Tu eres mi vida itooshi...."

FIN DEL QUINTO INTERLUDIO.  
* * *

- ¿De verdad?  
- No estoy seguro, choque con alguien antes de llegar contigo y me disculpe, pero no le preste atención. Cuando me contesto su voz se me figuro mucho a la de Fuuma-kun  
- Uh - fue lo único que comento Misao.  
Ella en verdad deseaba que su amigo estuviera ahí... pero en ese largo tiempo que se tardaron en hacer los preparativos los ninjas y espías nunca lograron encontrar nada....  
De pronto capto cabello rubio-oscuro y ojos verdes y abrió enormemente los ojos. Casi al otro extremo de la habitación estaba Fuuma, vestido en un traje blanco y sonriéndole cálidamente. Antes de que Misao saliera del shock Fuuma le deletreo con los labios un 'A-di-ós' y se metió a un cuarto, que era en donde guardaron los regalos de boda.  
- ¡Fuuma-chan! - exclamo Misao, saliendo de su estupor y corriendo hacia su amigo  
- ¡Misao! - dijo Aoshi, yendo tras ella.  
Entrando abruptamente al cuarto, Misao busco con la vista a su amigo, pero no estaba en ningun lado....  
- Misao, ¿qué paso? - pregunto Aoshi, parándose junto a ella.  
- ¡Lo vi Aoshi! ¡Lo vi! - explico ella - Lo vi cuando entro aquí, pero no hay nada.... nada.......  
- Misao... - susurro Aoshi y la abrazo.  
- ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Acaso estoy alucinando?  
El rió quedamente  
- Entonces ya somos dos koishii  
Misao sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver un regalo rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo con muchas palomas estampadas....

* * *  
REQUIEM

::Ella te amo... ella siempre te amo::  
La voz era cálida, pero también muy triste. Triste porque él se mato... porque se equivoco  
"¿Entonces porque me abandono?"  
::Ella jamás te abandono Fuuma.... te amaba inmensamente.::  
"¡¡Me dejo!! ¡¡¡Prefirió a un noble que a mi!!!" siguió justificándose.  
::No... te equivocas, ella nunca te abandono:: lo contradijo la voz suavemente ::Tu padre la mando alejar de tu lado, pero ella no se olvido de ti... ni se caso con nadie. Todo fue una mentira::  
"¿Mentira?"  
::Así es...::  
Mentira... oh por Kami-sama, ¡era mentira! Pero... ahora era muy tarde  
::Todos cometen errores Fuuma. Y tu eres un buen muchacho.... sin embargo te mataste y eso esta prohibido...:::  
"Lo se. Estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo...."  
::No es un castigo Fuuma... es mas bien una redención:: explico amablemente la voz ::Para que puedas reencarnar junto con Akari debes de permanecer con los mortales mas tiempo... y ayudarlos en lo que puedas. Ayudar a quien se cruce en tu camino::  
"Je, y para colmo elegí un lugar muy poco transitado para suicidarme" bromeo débilmente él.  
::Ten paciencia Fuuma.... ten paciencia Fuuma.....::

FIN DEL REQUIEM  
* * *

- ¿No deberíamos de esperar para eso? - pregunto él, viendo como su esposa abría uno de los regalos.  
Ignorando por el momento a Aoshi, Misao saco un adorno en forma de paloma de la caja. Era muy pequeño, una paloma de cerámica encerrada en un cristal. Ella lo coloco en la mesa y lo observo detenidamente, pero de pronto un gran dolor en la cabeza le llego.  
  
- ¡¡Porque!!  
- ¿Qué tanto ves?  
- Tus ojos....  
- ¿Qué tienen?  
- ... Son iguales a los míos... la misma pena los llena.....  
- Mi nombre es Makimachi Misao.... y el tuyo?  
- Watashi wa Henna Fuuma desu  
- ¿Y qué haces aquí?   
- Aquí estoy siempre.  
- Nadie puede vivir en un bosque sin un refugio o casa  
- Nadie dijo que vivía. Y agradecería que no te suicidaras en mi hogar.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Hmph! Pues lo siento.... pero nadie puede evitar que me mate.... bueno, hay una persona, pero a él jamás le a importado demasiado mi existencia.....  
- El te ama, estoy casi seguro  
- No lo conoces....  
- No es necesario.  
- Estas loco  
- Estoy muerto  
- ¿Que?  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Aoshi la sostuvo, ya que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer.  
  
- Pues señor espíritu pronto seré como tu  
- Entonces recibirás mi mismo castigo  
- No me importa.  
- Te propongo algo  
- ¿Qué sería?  
- Dentro de un tiempo es aniversario de mi muerte. Si para entonces no se resuelve tu situación liberare tu espíritu de tu cuerpo y te quedarás encadenada a este bosque como yo, ayudando a quien puedas. Ese fue mi castigo por suicidarme  
- ¿Por qué querría esperar mas tiempo? ¿Para sufrir mas?  
- Para darle una oportunidad  
- No quiero  
- Anda... ¿qué pierdes?  
- Mi corazón... mi alma  
- Tu corazón ya se la entregaste hace mucho tiempo a ese ser querido.... lo mismo paso con tu alma....  
- Quizás... pero aun así es doloroso.  
- Hazme caso... no te arrepentirás.  
- ......  
- Vamos.  
- Esta bien......  
- Pero antes borrare todos tus recuerdos. Cuando todo esto termine de un modo o de otro, recordarás este encuentro....  


Misao respiraba agitadamente, su visión algo borrosa y se encontraba apoyada casi completamente en Aoshi.  
- ¿....bien?  
Ella parpadeo, tratando de enfocarse  
- ¿Que? - pregunto débilmente  
- Pregunte que si te encuentras bien - repitió Aoshi, ayudando a Misao a mantenerse de pie.  
- Si, solo me llego un pequeño mareo, fue todo.  
Una vez de pie por su cuenta, Misao contemplo el pequeño adorno en la mesa nuevamente.  
- Ten, se cayo esto de la caja - le tendió Aoshi un papel.  
Misao lo tomo y al leerlo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y al terminar abrazo fuertemente a Aoshi, sollozando en su pecho.

¡¡¡Te lo dije Misao-chaaaaaan!!!

Shinomori-san te quiere mucho, esta mas que enamorado de ti, sabia que así era. ¡Recuérdalo! No quiero tener que venir de nuevo a este mundo para salvar tu pellejo. Aunque no lo creas eso cuesta mucho, mas de lo que imaginas.....  
Lamento no haber podido asistir a tu boda. Pero no importa, ¡de seguro te veías hermosa!  
¡Cuídate! ¡¡Sayonara!!  
Atte. Tu amigo Fuuma Henna  


* * *

NOTAS FINALES:  
Tenia dos epílogos en mente. El primero es el que ustedes ya han leído y disfrutado (bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado). En el segundo ocurría exactamente lo mismo, solo que sin "Preludio" y en vez de tanto "Interludio" Fuuma le explicaba todo esto a Aoshi, pero no tan detalladamente, solo la parte de su muerte y el casi suicidio de Misao. Además en ese epílogo Misao se olvidaba completamente de la existencia de Fuuma, así como Okina y los otros, el único que lo recordaba era Aoshi, quien le agradecía infinitamente el haber salvado a Misao.  
Pero por supuesto que eso no podía suceder.  
Si de por si estoy casi segura que me mataran cuando vean la vida del pobre hombre ^^UUU estoy segura que me quemarían viva si hago que Misao se olvide de su Fuuma-chan. De mis tres "beta-readers" el único que refirió el segundo epílogo fue Akron y eso por que el es tan sádico como yo (tengan miedo... tengan mucho miedo... MUA JA JA JA JA)  
Como ultima nota personal quiero decir que me encanto desarrollar la personalidad de alguien tan enigmático como Fuuma Henna y resolver todos sus misterios  
  
^^ JA-PO-NES ^^  
Watashi wa Henna Fuuma desu.- Yo soy Fuuma Henna  
¡Konnichiwa!.- ¡Hola! (comúnmente usado en las tardes)  
¡Sugoi!.- ¡Genial!  
Sano-baka.- Algo así como 'tonto-Sano'  
Koishii.- Amada  
Bou-chan.- "Joven Maestro" o "Joven Amo" (la forma en la que un sirviente se refiere a su amo cuando es niño, tienen que ser varones)  
Itooshi.- Amada  
Sayonara.- Adiós  
  
^^ O-MA-KE ^^  
Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Omake significa "Bonus". Esto es mas que nada un F.A.Q. de "Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas", así es que.... ¡¡comencemos con las preguntas!!  
* ¿Quién es Fuuma?  
Un personaje inventado por mi para este fanfic. Osease: ¡No sale en RK! (esta fue para los poco conocedores de la serie. Luego no quiero que anden buscando a Fuuma en los capítulos del anime -_-U)  
* ¿Cómo esta eso de que Misao conoció a Fuuma en el bosque y después dice que fue en la tienda de Kiri? ¡No entiendo! ¿Acaso te equivocaste?  
Nop, no me equivoque, eso fue hecho completamente a propósito, por motivos que, si ya leíste todo el fic, ya sabrás.  
* ¿Qué es Fuuma?  
Un fantasma atrapado en este plano astral hasta que cumpla con su... mmm, digamos 'condena' por haberse suicidado.  
* Si Fuuma es un fantasma y todo eso... ¿por qué lo pueden ver todos los demás?  
Parte de la condena del chico por haberse quitado la vida es ayudar a los demás. Pero no mágicamente salvándole la vida a los demás ni nada de eso, sino hacerles ver a las personas que no tiene caso el suicidio. El caso de Misao digamos que es especial, porque Fuuma siente por ella algo mas que el simple "deber" de salvarla. Se siente identificado con ella.... y como lo dice Fuuma "la misma pena los llena"  
* Fuuma parece odiar a Aoshi... ¿o son celos?, de todos modos no le simpatiza, quisiera saber porque.  
En el epilogo pudieron ver porque Fuuma se suicido pese a que él y la chica que amaba compartían el mismo sentimiento, pero al final él dudo de ella y creyó lo que las demás personas le dijeron. Debido a que Fuuma ve a Misao como una igual, el piensa que cometió el mismo error que él, pero cuando se da cuenta de que Aoshi no le demuestra sus sentimientos a ella (pese a amarla) Fuuma se desespera y lo considera un gran tonto, por eso no le simpatiza, no tanto porque no le agrade, sino porque Aoshi esta dejando ir al amor de su vida. =P  
* OK, ya entendí... ¡¡¡¿¿¿pero porque hiciste sufrir tanto a Fuuma en los últimos capítulos???!!!  
¡¡Oiiiii!! ¡Gomen fanáticas de Fuuma, pero era necesario _ ! Es decir, todo lo que hizo durante el fic tenia que tener sus repercusiones, sino entonces cada fantasma del mundo podría tener una vida normal, ¿no? =P  
* Esa paloma que sale durante el fic.... ¡¡¡¿¿¿era la amada de Fuuma???!!!  
No -_-U no es eso. Como Akari esta en el cielo, esperando por Fuuma para que ambos vuelven a encarnar, su lazo con él es esa paloma. No es que el alma de Akari este en ella ni mucho menos... es simplemente una conexión entre los dos, pero en el fic, Fuuma la usa para enterarse de cosas pues la manda espiar a Aoshi y a Misao. Como la paloma transmite los pensamientos del chico a Akari, él la usa para mandar algunos pensamientos suyos a Aoshi.  
* ¿El nombre de Fuuma, tiene significado? ¿Cuál es?  
Ok, nadie me pregunto esto (aparte de Akron) pero aquí esta:  
Fuuma: Verdad Sellada  
Henna: Extraño  
* ¿Basaste el personaje de Fuuma en alguien?  
A decir verdad.... ¡¡siiii!! Bueno, no en una persona, sino en dos y no basada, mas bien inspirada (hay diferencia):  
Akron: La parte traviesa y juguetona, además de alegre y hasta cierto punto coqueta fue sacada de él (¡Y no lo niegues que eres un casanova!).  
Dreck: La parte comprensiva, tierna, seria y a veces trágica y melancólica esta sacada de él (¡Mil gracias por todos los momentos de apoyo que me has dado Dreck-chan!)  
  
^^ O-MA-KE ^^ (Parte II)  
Anira (dando saltitos de felicidad): ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡¡Ya termine "Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas"!!  
Akron (jalándola de las orejas): Si, si... lo que sea, que no se te olvide que todavía te falta "Haitkou"  
Anira (haciendo pucheros): Ya... no me lo tenias que recordar.  
Akron: ¡Ja! ¡Que si no! Si mira, te conozco mosco.... luego te enconchas y te ocupas de otras cosas....  
Anira (con lagrimas en los ojos): ¡Déjame! - acto seguido comienzan a salir litros y litros de lagrimas de sus ojos.  
Akron: No no no no... de mi no te libras tan fácilmente. Y ya tira el acto que bien sabes que yo no me lo trago. Ahorra eso para tu hermano.  
Anira (dejando de llorar de inmediato y apareciéndole una gran vena en la frente): Akrooooon  
Akron: Además ni te sientas tan orgullosa... ¡¡tuviste muchos errores!! ¡¡¡Y te tardaste centurias!!! Por si fuera poco... solo te tengo una pregunta, ¿notaste que nunca apareció el pobre infeliz al que Misao y Fuuma le gastaban bromas? ¿El tal Kiri?  
Anira (gotita): Buenooo... no era importante.....  
Akron (mirandola escepticamente): Hn. Además que no se te olvide mi parodia de Evangelion..... ¡la quiero ver ya! - sacando de la nada un látigo - Así es que a escribir muchachita, ¡¡ándele ándele ándele ándele!!  
Anira (evitando latigazos): ¡¡Uuaa!! ¡Voy, ya voy!  
  
* AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
A mis "beta-readers": Akron (eres un sádico al criticar... ¡por eso te adoro!), Usagi (¡siempre me dices que esta bien! Aunque a veces siento que solo me das por mi lado ¬¬U) y Dreck-chan (¡eres genial! A veces nada mas verte me relaja la cabeza y eso me ordena las ideas) por sus comentarios y consejos.  
A todos mis lectores, que se que tuvieron que aguantar muchos horrores ortográficos que de repente se me pasaban (por las prisas) y que esperaron pacientemente cuando me retrasaba. Hacia mis lectores un especial agradecimiento a Hitokiri Lady, Arcanine y a Aoi-chan... ¡sus comentarios me alentaron mucho, de verdad!  
A mi papá, que cuando daban las siete (hora en la que me echan de la computadora) si me llegaba la inspiración me dejaba estar un ratito mas (Mi padre: ¡Pero apúrate que no tengo todo el día! XD).  
A mi mama que aguanta estoicamente todas mis charlas sobre animes (que ni siquiera conoce) y que en esta ocasión aguanto esta nueva locura mía.  
Y en general a todos ustedes.... muchas gracias.....  
  
Atte. Anira Nekozukii.  
*Diciembre del 2002*  



End file.
